


The Love of a golden Lion and a little Wolf

by XxxLittlex_xWolfxxX



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Character Death, Childbirth, F/M, Falling In Love, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Murder, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, True Love, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxLittlex_xWolfxxX/pseuds/XxxLittlex_xWolfxxX
Summary: Jaime never lost his hand.Sansa is forced to marry him instead of Tyrion. They do not love each other.Jaime just wants to keep her save from Joffrey and Sansa is thankfull for it.I try to update every Monday.Please pardon any grammatical or spelling mistakes. English is not my mothertongue.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of my first fanfiction.   
> I got inspired to write a fanfiction by the story "The eyes see true" by LadyLannister. I recommend to also read her story. It is very good.  
> I wrote some things similar to her, because I really loved her beginning, but my story will go very different.

Jaime POV

As the Red Keep came into his view and he walked through the gates of Kings Landing, he felt at home for the first time since far too long. He would be reunited with his family. He would see his father, his little brother and of course his beloved sister. His sweet Cersei.  
At the gates of the Red Keep, he needed some time to convince the goldcloaks that he was really Jaime Lannister.  
Gods, I must look a lot more worse than I thougt I did. He did not even really look like a Knight, he wore a Grey tunic with brown jodhpurs and a red cloak. At least he had a sword on his belt. He stole this clothes from a dead man he found on his way and Jaime thought he needed them more than this man. Jaime was very tired from his long journey, but after all these month in captivity he needed to see his sweet sister at first. He wanted to keep her in his arms and hold her, he needed that after his long absents. So he went to her chambers in the Tower of the Hand. He was wondering why there was no kingsguard in front of her door, she was the queenmother even if she was not living in the official chambers of the queen anymore. Perhaps she had a kingsguard but was not in her chambers right now.  
He was just on his way to leave, but then he started to hear weird noises trough the door. Was there someone in her chambers? Maybe a maiden but the noises sounded like…  
Would someone really be so stupid an soil Cersei Lannister´s chambers in the middle oft he day?  
He started to open the door quietly and was shocked about the thing he saw. His perfect twinsister was sitting on a stranger man and was riding his cock. With every move she made, she moaned and the man grunted in plesure. The man started to grap her perfect shaped tits and his big, rough hands started to grope on the kurves of her body. The bile started to went up his throat and he turned away his face from his treacherous sister and closed the door.  
He had waited so long to see her again and she cheating on him with the first men, she could find. Jaime was hurt and angry, but he swallowed that feeling for the moment. When Cersei was „busy“ at the moment, he decided to go to see his father first.He walked up the stairs as fast as he could and knocked against the door of his father´s solar. „Come in“, he heard the deep voice of his father saying on the other side of the door and he entered.  
„Jaime“, his father welcomed him like they saw each other at breakfast in the morning. He did not expect something like a hug, only loveful fathers hug their children after not seeing then for two years.  
„Lord Varys told me that you flew from Robb Stark.“  
„Did Varys mention, that Catelyn Stark set me free?“ he asked his father.  
„Why would she do such a thing?“  
„I think she expected me to return her daughters back to her.“  
„Stupid women! I would never give her the key tot he north back. I have other plans for Sansa Stark.“  
„What plans could you have with a girl of her age? And what about Arya Stark? Can we bring at least her back home or do you have plans for her too?“  
„Your sister let the girl escape, when Ned Starks head was chopped of. We have just the older one here and the one we have will stay here.“  
„But I swo…“  
„I do not want to hear another word. The Stark-Girl stays. As I said, I have got Plans for her.“  
Jaime could imagen, that Tywin´s plans for this girl would not be very pleasing for her. Lord Tywin did not care about the happiness of a little girl, if he had plans in his mind.  
„What do you want to do with her?“  
„You will marry her.“  
Jaime could not believe what he heard. I shall marry Sansa Stark? I can not, I will not.  
„I am the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. I can not marry Sansa Stark. I can not marry anyone.“  
„Cersei removed Barristan Selmy from the Kingsguard, because of his age. We can remove you, too. You have to do your duty for house Lannister.“  
„Sansa Stark is a child and she is engaded to Joffrey.“  
He hated the way his father looked at him like he was still the seven year old boy, who jumped from the cliffs at Casterlyrock.  
„Joffrey set Sansa Stark aside for Margaery Tyrell. Furthermore she is a flowered women, who is very gentle and courteous. She would be the perfect wife for you. She will give you many sons, I think. When she comes after her mother.“  
I am not an hour back in Kings Landing and my sister cheats on me and my father wants to marry me to a child, who is only interrested in songs about knights and pretty maidens.  
„She has grown older since you saw her at Winterfell, grown more beautiful I think", Tywin continued. ,,Besides I heard rumors, that the Tyrells plan to marry her to Willas Tyrell. I can not allow that they steal my key tot he north“  
Jaime did not want to marry her, so he tried to convince his father to engage her to someone else.  
„Why do you not marry her to Tyrion instead? Or with another Lannister? I am sure we will find someone else for her.“  
„We can not give her to someone else. The northmen would see Tyrion as regent of the north as an insult. We do not have someone else. Lancel can not even walk or put a child in her. Any other Lannister is captured or dead.“  
Jaime was getting more angry with any word he heard.  
„I am not going to marry this girl and for sure I will not fuck her or put a child in her“, Jaime barked at his Father, he could barely control his anger.  
Lord Tywin looked at him with a face that would have another man bring to shit himself. He was silent for a short time and when he spoke, he did with a voice, that was cold enough to freeze all of the seven hells. „I suppose you are very tired. I will talk tomorrow to you again. When you hopefully came to reason. You can leave now.“  
Jaime was running furious out of his father´s solar. He was not really knowing where he was going, he did not care, he just wanted to go as far as possible from the Tower of the hand.  
He could not marry Sansa Stark, even if Cersei betrayed him. He did not love that girl. Speaking the truth he did not know her. The only thing he knew was, she was a pretty little girl, who dreamed about becoming queen and marry a handsome young prince.  
Well, if that did not change, I will not fit in her picture of her perfect husband.  
He was so gone with his thoughts, that he nearly overheared the screams of a woman nearby. He stopped and hearded, if there was this sound again. And there was the scream again, but this time he also heared the sound of whip hiting someone and the laugh of men.  
Jaime looked around, searching for the place where the sounds came from.  
The only doors nearby, where the ones to the chambers of the king and some meters away where the chambers of the queen, wich where unhabitant since the death of Robert Baratheon, because Joffrey was not married yet and Cersei was not allowed anymore to live there.  
Gods, did I really run to the chambers oft he King?  
He heared the screames and laughing again, it was clearly coming out oft he chambers of the king.  
He walked to the door, opened it and looked in throug the gap oft he door. Jaime could not believe what he saw for the second time on this day.  
Joffrey lied on his bed, one of his kingsguards stood next to him and the two were watching another kingsguard whipping a nacked young woman.  
The men were visibly amused on what they saw, while the woman was screaming in pain.  
Jaime stormed into the room and drew his sword.  
„What ist he meaning of this?“  
„Uncle? You are back“, his awful son said. „Do you want to joins us punisching this whore?“  
Jaime looked at the young women and realised she was more like a girl, than a real women. He had to admit, she had a womenly figur and beautiful feminin curves, but she was certenly not older than 14. Also she had red hair and big blue eyes.  
Is she…? No, it can´t be. Yes, it´s really her.  
The girl was Sansa Stark of Winterfell.  
Jaime saw she was very beautiful, even when she had so much pain. She did clearly grow up since he saw her the last time and like his father said, she too became more beautiful.  
But Jaime could also see, that she suffered a lot. She was not the happy, little girl he saw in Winterfell a two years ago. The girl, who was in love with Joffrey and dreamed about being queen, was gone.  
In her sad blue eyes he could see the pain and the humiliation and right away he felt the need to protect and help her.  
She tried to cover herself with her hands while he looked at her, but Joffrey stoped her.  
„Sansa, Ser Jaime is the Lord Commander oft he Kingsguard. There is no reason for you to hide some parts of you body from him.“  
Sansa slowly moved her hands to the sides of her body and looked to the ground.  
Jaime could see the tears in her eyes. He ripped of his cloak from his shoulders and placed it over the tender, dentily body of Sansa to hide her from Joffrey and the guards.  
„You will stop punishing her immediatly. She is a highborn girl with an 8000 year old family history. Do you have any respect for her honor?“  
„She is a traitor. She needs to be punished“, Joffrey defended himself.  
„You punished her more than enough, I think.“  
Joffrey was getting angry. „I am the king. I can do whatever I like.“  
„And you should remember, that you are the king, because I killed Aerys Tagaryen. You will let this girl go now and will never harm her again or I will do the same with you.“  
The guard, who hit Sansa, stepped between him an Joffrey. Jaime recognized him as Meryn Trant. „No one threatens the king when I am with him, Lannister.“ „Do not think I could not do the same with you. I would gladly kill you rightnow. Moreover I am not threatening the king, I give him a lesson.“  
Jaime turned to Sansa. He could see her little fists holding his cloak around her naked body like her life depended on it. He felt so sorry for her and he also felt anger for Joffrey. A part of him wanted to hold her and take away all her pain.  
„My Lady, I am sorry for my nephew´s behavior. May I escourt you back to you chambers?“  
Sansa nodded barely visible and he offered her his arm and she put her shudering hand upon his armpit and he brought her out of Joffrey´s chambers.  
Jaime felt like he could touch her fear as he walked her trogh the corridors of the Red Keep.  
„You do not need to be afraid. I will not harm you and I will ensure, that Joffrey stays away from you.“  
Sansa looked at him for a while, he could see, that she was afraid and suspicious.  
Finally she said: „My father was executed as a traitor. My brother and mother are traitors too. The king is right to punish me. I deserve it.“  
Sansa started to shudder again and Jaime wanted nothing more than calming her down.  
„Sansa, you do not have to say something like this. You can speak the truth to me.“  
He started rubbing her hand to calm her at least a bit, but her fear was still there.  
„It is the truth, Ser. Everyone in my family is a traitor, I am just happy to be loyal to the crown and please my beloved Joffrey.  
What did Joffrey do that girl, that she said someting like this?  
When they arrived he brought Sansa inside. He noticed, that her chambers were way to small, for a girl with her familyname. Her chambers would fit for an upper servant but surely not for the heir of the north.  
He did not want to leave her alone. Without him everyone could harm her again and he did not even see how bad the wounds were she already had.  
„Maybe it would be better if I take a look at your injuries again. I just want to see how bad they are and I want to make sure you need no maester.“  
She pulled the cloak tighter around her body. „I do not need a maester. It was not as bad as the other times. Besides, Joffrey forbid every maester in the Red Keep to see my wounds.  
This little cunt. Why did I put that boy into Cersei?  
Sansa nearly started to cry again. „Please no. It is not right to do such a thing we are not married or anything else.“  
Yes, but my father wants us to be married.  
„I am going to be fine, Ser Jaime. I had wounds, which were much worse.“ Jaime could hear the panic in Sansa´s voice.  
She is really afraid. Propably she think I just want to look at her tits again or want touch her naked body.  
„It is ok, Sansa. I will leave yu but please promise me. A maiden will look at your wounds and if they are infected or something you call me immediatly.“  
„I do“, Sansa sobbed, tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
Jaime wanted to embrace her so bad, but he did not wanted make her uncomfortable or hurt her. So he just took her hand and gave her a soft an gentle kiss. „Goodbye my lady“ he said as calm and silent he could.  
He turned around and wanted to leave her, but when he touched the door, she said some last words. „Goodbye Ser Jaime and thank you for everything“, she said so quiet, that Jaime had problems to understand her, but he turned around and looked at her gentle young face.  
„My lady, I will always be there for you.“  
He turned around again and left Sansa alone in her chambers. He stood still for a moment in front of her door. He heard, that she started to cry and he wanted to go back to her, he widhed he could do something to take away her pain. But he was sure she did not want him to go back to her, so he left to see his father again. He would make sure, Sansa Stark would never be beaten again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Jaime agrees to marry Sansa and talks to Cersei. Tyrion and Jaime will have a little conversation. Cersei will speak to Sansa about Jaime.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaime POV

„Father did you know about it?“ Jaime run into the solar of his father.  
Lord Tywin looked at him questioning. „Jaime, what are you talking about?“  
„Sansa Stark. Did you know Joffrey beats her for his amusmend. As if she was a common whore with no status or worth.“  
„Well he ist he king, he can do as he pleases. You do not want to marry her so I have no use for her.“  
„She is a highborn girl. Not long ago you said she ist he key to the north. You have use for her.“  
„You sister thougt it would be better, if Joffrey had a girl, he can beat, rape or anythimg else he wants to do. Margaery Tyrell has too much worth for the realm to go suffer that much. Her family would not allow that either. Besides noone would want to marry the Stark-Girl wehn Joffrey ruined her. So she is useless for me.“  
Jaime looked at his father with no understanding.  
„How can you be so heartless to an innocent girl. You would just let Joffrey have her to rape, beat or anything else he wants to do. she does not not deserve that.“  
„You can stop it, Jaime. Make this girl the futur Lady of Casterlyrock and put a child in her. That ist he only way for you to protect her. Claim her for yourself and marry her.“  
Jaime knew, Joffrey would not stop misstreating Sansa and he could not protect her always if he had to serve in the kingsguard and his father would not stop him either. He also knew it was just a matter of time, until Joffrey would rape her or even give her to someone else to rape. Jaime could not set back watch this. He wanted to protect Sansa, maybe this was his last chance for honour. „When I marry her, I can leave with her and bring her to the rock?“  
„When Joffrey is married with the Tyrell-Girl and Sansa has your child in her belly, you can go to Casterlyrock with her to rule in my stead, but not before.“  
Jaime locked at his father for a short time, he was not saying a word, but both knew he lost this discussion. The triump in the eyes of Lord tywin was not overlookable.  
„Then I am going to do it. I will leave the kingsguard to marry Sansa Stark and take back my place as heir of Casterlyrock.“  
Lord Tywin´s face was showing proudness an even more triumpf now. „Good, we will announce this arrangement tomorrow at court. I will speak about everything with Joffrey. The boy will do anything I say.“  
Jaime wanted to leave his father, but when he was at the door , Lord Tywin stopped him. „Jaime, I am very proud of you. You are finally the man I raised you to be. Jaime looked at his father with an astonished face. When was the last time I heard this sentence out of my father´s mouth? Cerntainly too far in the past to remember.  
„And there is one more thing, you are the new Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Well, till tomorrow.“  
He nodded at h his Father and left his solar.  
At first he wanted to go to his chambers, take a bath, change his clothes and shave of this horrible beard. So he atended to go back to the Tower of the white Swords to go to his chambers. But Cersei was waiting for him at the entrance of the Tower of the Hand.  
„I hoped you would come to see me first.“  
I was there to see you, my sweet tracherous sister.  
„There were some important matters, which required my attention“, he said grumpy.  
„Yes I heard about that. You took Joffrey’s plaything. Why did you do that?“  
„Lady Sansa is a Lady of the court. Some members of her family might be traitors, but she was always loyal to the crown. I will not allow Joffrey to beat her for his amusmend.“  
„Joffrey is the king. He can and should do whatever he likes.“  
„I am the futur husband of Sansa, he will not beat her again as long as I live.“Cersei looked at him like he betrayed her terrible and not otherwise. „ No,you can not marry her. You belong to me and noone else.“  
„I belong to noone exept to the people I want to belong to and at this moment you are not a person I want to belong to. It seems to me, that I do not know anymore.“  
„And it seems to me, that Robb Stark took your balls. Or is there another explanaition, why you want to marry his sister, a tracherous little whore.“  
Jaime started laughing. „The only tracherous whore I know is standing right before me, Cersei. I saw you earlier in your chambers.“  
„Do not be jealous, I just…“ Cersei started defending herself, but Jaime did not want to her one more word out of her mouth. „I am not jealous, sweet sister. I am angry, because you commited such treason and I am angry with me,too because I never saw what you truly are.“  
Cersei’s face became more infuriated with every word he said and Jaime knew, that she would explode, if he said another word. „I just did what was best for the futur of our family“, she shouted at him. „I am a woman, my best weapon is my body. I can not force anyone to do something for me, by threatening them to kill them with my sword.“  
„If you truly believe that, go on fucking every man in this castle, but you can not lead me around by my cock anymore. I have changed. It is like I do not know you anymore.“  
„Why did I never see how weak you really are? I always knew you were the stupidest Lannister, but I never thought you are such an sentimental idiot. So go to you little Lady Stark. You can pretend you are the knight of her dreams, she is stupid enough to believe it and of course she will worship you as her savior. She will maybe even start to love you.“ Cersei giggled evil. „Of course that will stop in your wedding night. Then sweet Sansa will start to fear you or do you think she wants to get fucked by a man old enough to be her father? No. She will be disgusted of you, when you place her in your bed and start to push your cock inside her. Then you will come back to me and everything will be the same as always, but this time you are married instead of me.“  
Jaime was annoyed by his sister talking about something she would never understand, but also a part of him was afraid she was right and Sansa would not want to be in his bed.  
Clearly she will like to be in my bed more, than she would have liked to be in Joffrey’s.  
„Are you done now?“ he asked his sister like did not care about anything she said. „ I need to change my clothes and take a bath to get rid of this dirt all over me.“  
„Yes, please just go away. I have no use for you anymore.“  
„Your Grace.“ Jaime bowed before his sister, before he left and continued to go to his chambers. When did Cersei become that awful woman, who is full of hate?  
He opened the door the chambers of the Lord Commander that zestfull, it nearly fell out off the frame. Tyrion sat on one of his armchairs and jumped of frightend. „What in the name of all the seven gods happened, Jaime?“  
Jaime looked at his brother with a surprised face. „Nothing.“ He drove with his hand trough his hair and tried to calm facial expression. „Where do you know from I am back in the capital and what happened with your face?“ He looked at the scar, which cut Tyrion’s face nearly in half. „My face injurie is a long not very funny story. First we will take care of you. Father told me you were back and I took the freedom to prepare a bath and some new clothing for you.“  
Jaime took off his clothes and set himself in the bath Tyrion prepared for him. He started to scrub off the dirt of the past month. He had take a bath for the last time, when he was a guest of this lower Lord, who gave him his clothes and that was surely a few month ago. So the water started to get dark from all the smut on Jaime’s body.  
„And now brother, you tell me, why you came into this room like an angry dog.“  
Great now I can talk with my brother about Cersei’s treason and my futur wife.  
„Well it is about Cersei and in some kind about Sansa Stark, too. When I came back, at first I wanted to see Cersei and then I found her with another man.“  
„Osmund Kettleblack. He is one of his guards and one of her new lovers.“ Tyrion’s face turned sad as he continued talking. „I am sorry to tell you that Jaime, but Cersei cheated on you the whole time you were in captivity. At first it was just our cousin Lancel, but then she sleeped with several knights and with her guards. But what has this all to do with Sansa Stark?“ Tyrion asked. „Did Cersei sleeped with her, too?“ he joked.  
Jaime was not in the mood for jokes like this, but he answered anyway. „Father wanted me to marry her and at first I tried to convince him to marry her to someone else, but the I found her in Joffrey’s chambers. She was naked and one guard of Joffrey whiped her. I stopped it, brought her to her chambers and talked with father about it. H e told me the only way I could make it stop was, to claim her for myself. So by tomorrow I will be engaged with Sansa Stark.“  
„It is by far not the first time Joffrey did this. Everytime Robb Stark won a battle, he let Meryn Trant beat her in front of the whole court. I always stoped it when saw it, but I was not always there. Cersei told Joffrey he could do with Sansa Stark whatever he liked as long she stayed alive and Robb Stark would let you live.“  
„It seems like I never knew Cersei, first I found out she fucked with many other man and now you tell me, she did nothing when Joffrey tortured a helples girl, that was nearly similar to her when she was young.“  
Tyrion came closer to Jaime, he knew his brother wanted to make him feel better.  
„You do wonderfull work to save Sansa from Joffrey, but you have to be patient with her.  
I watched as she built her own armour out of her courtesy. On the outside she ist he perfect Lady from the north: cold as ice and just fokused on serving the crown. But inside she is a broken little girl full of fear, who just want to survive. You will need some time to break her armour, she trusts noone exept her maiden Shae. She does not even trust me, even if I saved her several times from Joffrey.“  
Jaime stood up and walked out of his bathhub. pared grabed the clothed his brother prepared for him an pulled them on. It was the creamcoloured tunic he often wore undeer his white kingsguard armour. He looked one last time at his brother before he left.  
„Jaime what are you doing?“  
„These are the chambers of the Lord Commander of the kingsguard. I am afraid I will not be allowed to keep them. I will make sure, that my new chambers will be placed in the Tower of the hand and Sansa’s chambers will be placed near by mine until we marry and share our rooms.“ With this words he left his brother and went to his father for the third time on this day.

Sansa POV

Sansa watched as two maids and Shae grabed her few belongings and packed them into boxes to bring them to her new chambers in the Tower of the Hand. Shae had taken care of her wounds as always, after Ser Jaime left. Her back was not hurting that much anymore.  
A few minutes ago a servent came to tell her, her chambers would be moved to the Tower of the hand.  
Sansa watched as the maids finished packing her belongings and called some guards to take them away. She followed them and after they arrived she thanked them for their help and sent both the guards and maids away, even Shae. Sansa needed some time for herself to think and put her clothes and the other stuff into her new cupboard and bathroom. She also wanted to take a closer at her new rooms. The new chambers were bigger than her old ones and she had two big windows instead of one small. Her bed was smaller than her old but the mattress was softer and her beclothes were made out of finer silk. Her old chambers were mostly red and in stone colours, the news had blue and golden colors and the walls were painted green. This were clearly the chambers of a highborn virgin.  
Sansa believed, that she had to thank Jaime for her new chambers, but why did he do that?  
Sansa did not know him, but he was the only person, who cared about her enough to save her from Joffrey. Well exept of Tyrion but only did it when she was beaten in front of the court and since Lord Tywin was back in Kings Landing, Joffrey was just whiping her in his chambers and Tyrion never did something against this.  
I wounder if I can trust the Lannisterbrothers, they saved me from Joffrey but they are still Lannisters. I musst not trust a Lannister, they are all liars.  
She started to sort the few dresses she had left into her new cupboard. Sansa had to admit it was the most beautiful cupboard she ever had. So her dresses did not fit in it, because most oft hem were ripped and sewed after and all of them were tos mall for her now.  
If do not get new dresses in the near futur, I can not go court anymore. Maybe I can ask Ser Jaime new. She threw this thougt very fast, Jaime was not responsible for her.  
Cersei stormed into her room and took her out of her thoughs. „Little dove, it is so beautiful to see you again.“ Cersei smilled like a perfect queen, but Sansa was not so stupid to believe the queens words or trust her smile. Neverless she made her curtsy. „You Grace, what leads you to my chambers.“ The smile on Cersei froze as she replied. „I have spectecular news for you, Sansa. You are going to marry.“ Sansa’s body stiffened, but her face kept the perfect smile. „Those are really beautiful news, Majesty. May I ask whom?“  
Sansa was sure the smile on Cersei’s face turned into an evil smirk. „You marry my brother, you are going to be the wife of Jaime Lannister and the futur Lady of Casterlyrock.“ Cersei huged Sansa so hard, that she had troubles to breath. „I could not imagen a sweeter little sister than you.“ Sansa looked at Cersei’s face with an irritated expression. „Ser Jaime is a member of the kingsguard, how can I marry him?“  
„My father talked to Joffrey about it and my brother is allowed to leave the kingsguard to marry you and return to Casterlyrock. We will make this arrangement official tomorrow. I expect you to look perfectly pretty tomorrow. I will give you a gown to wear and after wem ade you betrothal official, you, Lady Margaery and me will visit a sewer, to give you some proper clothes that fit for a Lannister an of course you will need a weddingdress.“  
„Of course you Grace. I have put the rest of my things out of the boxes.“  
„Then I will see you tomorrow, little dove. I am going to visit you before court to give your new dress to you and I will controll, that you are pretty enough, I do not want you to be a shame for my brother. And I hope you are happy about your engadement, many girls in the seven kingdoms would love to lie on their back for Jaime Lannister.“ And with this word Cersei left as fast as she came.  
Sansa had to sit down at first, she could not believe it.  
I shall marry Jaime Lannister?  
He saved her from Joffrey and he was nice and when she said she did not want to show her injuries, he accepted and left. She had to addmit he was very beautiful, but he was still a Lannister and most of them showed, that she could not trust them. Ando f course there were the rumors about him and Cersei and some people even believed he was the true father of Joffrey. Sansa hoped all these rumors were wrong, but Joffrey got his sadistic cruelty somewhere. Sansa was sure they were not from Robert Baratheon and she hoped they also were not from Ser Jaime.  
Maybe I will be happy as Lady of Casterlyrock. I always wanted to marry a handsome knight and we will leave and Kings Landing and Joffrey. I am also going to get some new dresses, wich I clearly need.  
For the rest of the day, Sansa tried to collect the positive things out of her futur marriage.  
She tried to confince herself to believe, that Ser Jaime was not as bad as the rest of his family, exept of Tyrion, he was nice to Sansa too.  
Marrying Jaime Lannister is clearly better than marrying Joffrey. I think he will protect me from Joffrey and his guards. Maybe we will start to like each other or he will allow me to visit Winterfell someday.  
But in the end of the day, Sansa could not deni it: She did not want to marry a Lannister, it did not really matter whom of them. She just wanted to go leave Kings Landing to return to the north and her family.  
Why will Robb not come to save me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The engagement is made official. Sansa gets new dresses. We will meet Margaery Tyrell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out a bit smaller than I intended it to be. Hope you like it though.

Jaime POV

He went to the practice field early in the morning. Of course his muscles suffered a bit during his captivity, but still, he fought better than everyone else. He had beaten Ser Addam Marbrand and had sweated a bit more than usual but he had no big struggles. Well, nothing that could not be fixed with a little bit of training. Now he had to put on his kingsguard armour for the last time and go to court. He would leave the kingsguard and his engagement with Sansa would be official. He did not love this girl, he hardly knew her. Jaime just wanted to protect her from Joffrey, his sister, Meryn Trant and everyone else, who would possibly harm her. Tyrion told him noone in the Red Keep showed her any kindness.  
He called for his squire to help him, putting on his armour. He wanted to be as first person in the throne room and he was. Jaime set down on the stairs to the iron throne at thought about how everything began. When Ser Gerold Hightower gave him his white cloak at Whent’s tournament and the mad king sent him back to Kings Landing. He thought about Robert’s rebellion and how he became the Kingslayer. And now his time in the Kingsguard should end, he would leave the kingsguard to be the Lord of Casterlyrock and maybe he would see Kings Landing never again. For Sansa's sake he hoped, that they would never return. He wanted to take her to the Rock and hoped, that she would maybe see it as her home.  
Father said, we can leave, when she carries my child, but she is still so young. What if she dies in childbirth like mother did?  
So Jaime had the choice to bed his futur wife, put a child in her, than he could take her away or he could spare her virginity and they had to stay. If Jaime could, he would give her some more time, so they would know each other better, but she had to go away. Speaking truly, he wanted to go away from Cersei. Jaime did not want to look at the face of his whore sister and let her abuse his wife.  
Jaime was disturbed in his thoughs, as Joffrey, his father, Tyrion and four other Kingsguards came into the throne room. He stoodd up from the groud and went to his place in front if the iron throne. From this point on he could look over everything in the room. He watched, as plenty of Lords and Ladys came and placed themselves in front of the iron throne or as they took their places in the gallery. He also watched as Sansa came into the throne room and went to the gallery. She was dressed in a fine silky gown with golden accents and her hair was braided in the comlicated style of the court. The style Cersei and most of the Ladys often wore. Sansa looked a lot like Cersei in general, today. Jaime was sure, Cersei made sure Sansa looked like a southern, when she was bethroded to him. Jaime had to admit, he prefered Sansa’s beautiful hair without those braids. He liked her red curls falling down at the sides of her face. It was anice kontrast to her white porcelain skin.  
Cersei came across the throne room to stand next to their father at Joffrey’s side. Jaime could see the hatefull face, with that she looked at Sansa. She thinks Sansa stole something at belongs to her.  
As the king, Joffrey opened the court and the usual matters were held. Jaime did not pay much attention to it. The only thing, that was important for him were the news, that Robb Stark took the keep of the Westerlings, who were loyal to house Lannister. Then the point, he had waited for the whole day came. „Ser Jaime Lannister come forward.“ Jaime stepped in front of the iron throne and fell on his left knee. He said the words all members of the kingsguard were trained to say, when they were called by the king. „You Grace, I am yours to command.“ Joffrey looked at him with this evil smile he also made yesterday, when Meryn whiped Sansa on his command. „Rise, Ser Jaime. My Lord hand has to make some appointments about your futur.“ „Thank you, You Grace,“ his father started. „Ser Jaime, you will leave the kingsguard by now and you will take your place as the heir to Casterlyrock and return there after the wedding of king Joffrey.“ Jaime nodded and tried to look like he did not know about this arragement before, but he was sure he failed on that point. „Of course the futur Lord of Casterlyrock needs a wife at his side.“ Lord Tywin continued. „ And you will need a son, someone to take the Rock after your death. The king and I agreed, that there is no better wife for you, than the Lady Sansa of house Stark.“  
Jaime looked to the side to see Sansa, she even looked like she was more than exicited about, that she had to marry him. „Thank you, you Grace, my Lord hand. I hope will not fail you in doing my duty as Lord of Casterlyrock and I am also very sure Lady Sansa will be the perfekt wife for me.“ Cersei looked so angry, as she wanted to kill someone right now. Jaime believed her favourite victim to kill, would be Sansa, but she would never do that as long as their father lived. Jaime bowed to the king and placed himself in one of the edges of the throne room to follow the rest of the court, but there was not much to do anymore. But the little time they had left at court, did not stop Sansa to look at him inquisitively. Jaime smiled at her as an answer, what made her blush. She is such an innocent little Lady. It is a shame she will be married to a man without honour.  
Joffrey ended today’s court and left the throne room with his past kingsguard brothers. Cersei followed him as proud as always, with her flying skirts behind her. Jaime wanted to cross the throne room to reach Sansa and bring her back to her chambers, but he saw his father coming from the top of the podium, walking towards him. „Jaime your wedding with the Stark-Girl will take place in seven days.“  
Do I now get another lesson about how important it is to put my child in the belly of my futur wife?  
„Before you came back to the capital,“ his father continued. „Littlefinger took a great intreast in Sansa. He wanted to have her for his own bride, because he brought the Tyrells to court.“ Jaime was not surprised to hear this, Petyr Baelish was in love with Catelyn Stark for many years and Sansa looked very similar to her mother at her age. But he did not feel threatend or something by the visible interest from this fool on his wife. „Well you have to admit she is a beautiful girl and there a plenty of other reason to marry her. But father, I think I can look after my wife well enough, that I will not have to share her with someone like Littlefinger. His father looked at him with his usual cold look, he often had when he was not pleased with his son. „This is not a joke, Jaime. You should know about his intentions. I will not sit here and watch, as he kidnaps the girl, who will maybe already carry my grandson and the futur of my house at this moment.“ Jaime was not even half as worried as Lord Tywin about Baelish. Littlefinger was a fool and he would not take Sansa away. It was too dangerous for him. „Trust me father I will not leave my futur bride alone anymore and I will protect her from Littlefinger.“ The face of Tywin turned even darker. „You do not understand the importance of this matter, son. Baellish thinks this girl is his by right.“ ,,I am not afraid of Littlefinger. He would never do something against house Lannister, that could possibly affect his status before the crown. Besides, I have enough convidence to believe, that my wife stays by my side. Are you done with me now?“ „Yes, you can go, but remember my words. This is a serious matter.“ Jaime wanted to leave his father now, but he graped him by the arm and stoped him. „There is just one more thing. From now on, you live in the Tower of the hand and she lives right besides you, as you wished.“ Lord Tywin did not need to explain who she was. „ Well then I will look if anything went wrong with my or her belongings and of course I need to make sure, that my chambers are ready for Sansa, when we are married.“ Jaime left his father without another word, happy he would never came back as a member of the kingsguard.

Sansa POV

After her engament was made official; Sansa met with with Queen Cersei and Lady Margaery in one of the smaller rooms of the Red Keep to order a wedding dress and some new dresses for her. She already had one new gown. In the morning Cersei appeared in her chambers to put on that dress on her and let her hair braid in the complicated southron style, the queen often wore by herself. The new dress was the finest she ever had with its dominant golden colour and golden ornaments on the fabric. Finally she looked like a noble lady, who was betrothed to a knight.y Cersei also told her to smile and look pretty. Sansa should not shame her brother. Now she should get other new dresses, which would be worthy for a lady of her status.  
Lady Margaery and the queen already waited for her with the dressmaker, a little, thick woman with a heartshaped face and a friendly smile. „Sansa, it is so wonderfull to see you again,“ Lady Margaery greeted her with a sugarsweet voice. „My congratulations for your engagement. I hope you and Ser jaime will become very happy together.“ Sansa was a bit overwhelmed by the true friendliness Margaery showed her. „Th… That is my deepest wish too, my Lady“, Sansa stuttered. „It is also a pleasure to meet you, Lady Margaery.“ The two Ladys smiled at each other and Sansa was sure she found something like a friend in Margaery. Even tough their conversations were just friendly smalltalk until now. „Please call me just Margaery. Is it okay, when I just call you Sansa?“ the older woman asked. „I would be honored“, Sansa responded and Margaery again smilled her sweet, perfect smile. Cersei interrupted the two. „Little dove, we have still a lot of work to do to prepare you for your wedding and we certainly have not all the time in the world.“  
„Of course your Grace. Shall we begin?“  
The dressmaker got to work and begged Sansa at first to take of her clothes, which made her a bit uncomfortable, so that she blushed. Her body was completly messured and different types of fabric and styles of dresses were showen to her. Mostly Cersei decided what they ordered. In the end she had ten dresses in lannisterred with different embroidery, diamants and other accessoires. Besides that they ordered three blue dresses, two green ones, two golden dresses and a purple one. The queenregent also insisted on ordering a few simple gowns for Sansa to wear in privacy and a black moaning dress and cloaks for traveling. She also got some new shoes and finally the fabric for her weddingdress should be chosen.  
Margaery prefered a light blue coloured, soft fabric, but Cersei insited in white. So Sansa chose a light, silky fabric and Cersei decided the kind of cutting in what the dress should be made. Meanwhile Margaery helped Sansa to get dressed again and Cersei sent the dressmaker away after she made sure, the weddingdress was ready in a few days. She turned her face and looked to Sansa and Margaery. „Tomorrow morning a family breakfast will be held in the gardens. Because of your two engagements I expect you two there“, she said coldly and left the room with swinging, silky skirts.  
Margaery continued helping Sansa with the lacing at the back of her dress and finally the two stepped out of the little room into the corridor. „I have to go now, Sansa. I need to go back to my grandmother and my cousins. I think I will see you tomorrow at breakfast. Goodbye.“ Sansa felt a bit sad about Lady Margaery leaving her, but she said goodbye with her usuall courtesy and the two walked in different directions. Margaery went to the maidenvault and Sansa went to the Tower of the hand.

Jaime POV

His new chambers were not just chambers, they were a complet household. Well it was just appropriate because Jaime was going to get married and have his own family, but it where the bigest room he ever owned. When he stepped trough the door he came into a lightfull livingroom covered in wood, at first. There were two doors one at the sides and one at the back of his new living room. The one at the side leaded to his personal solar, you could also enter trough a seperate door from the corridor. It was smaller than the one his father owned, but Jaime thought it fitted very well for him. The door at the back of the livingroom leaded to his new sleeping room. It had a sitting area in the middle of the room and there was also a huge balcony with other seats as well. In the back of the room was a massive bed. Jaime thought this bed was way to big for him alone but he would share it with Sansa in the very near futur, so it was just fine. There also was seperate area with a privacy screen for Sansa to change her clothes. Next to that was an entrance to luxurious bathroom behind the sleepingroom. It was made out of plain, white ivory and had a huge bathhub in the middle and at the side was a mirror and a table, were Sansa could get ready in the morning.  
Jaime liked his chambers a lot and he was sure Sansa would like it here, even if she was married to him and he could not imagen she wanted this. But the chambers were one of the most luxurious things he had ever seen and there were also a lot of ivory colour, what reminded him a bit of house Stark and he was sure she would like that. Jaime wanted her to be happy. She deserved that.  
Maybe we can make something not that miserable out of our marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Lannister, Tyrell breakfast. Margaery and Sansa interaktion. Sansa and Jaime get to know each other better. Sansa starts to trust him a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaime POV

He met Sansa at her chambers in the next morning, to take her to the the family breakfast. She wore a visible plainier dress than yesterday and her hair was also not in the same southern style as yesterday, what Jaime appriciated. Her long, red curls fell over her shoulders and just a little sektion of hair was braided at the back of her head.  
„Sansa, would you like to walk with me to this breakfast, where we are expexted?“ he offered his arm to her.  
„If it pleases you, my Lord“, she answered silent and took his arm. He placed her soft, tiny hand in his much bigger one.  
He leaded her trough the corridoors and somehow he felt the need to joke a bit with her, so they get to know each other a bit better.  
Maybe this way I will break a bit trough her courtesy and calm her down a bit in front of me.  
„You look very beautiful this morning, Sansa. Every man in the Red Keep should be jealous of me, because I am going to marry such a beautiful wife. The king made a mistake to end his engagement with you“, he started talking to her. He even thougt he spoke the truth, Sansa was one of the most beautiful women in the keep.  
„But I think you are happy to be rid of the king“, he continued with a smirk, knowing her courtesys would never allow her to answer that question truthfull, so she answered as she usually did: „The king was right to end his engagement to him. I would have loved to be his good wife and a good queen, but I will always love him and be loyal to him.“  
I am sure you will not miss him that much, sweet girl.  
„And what abou me?“ he asked. „A wife should love her husband aswell, do you not think?“  
Jaime smiled, he just had to tease her a bit.  
„I want to be a good wife for you, Ser. I hope I will not be a dissapointment to you and that I fulfill all your expectations. I am sure you will be a great husband, Ser.“  
„I am sure you will be perfect“, he said with a smile.  
„If you say so, my Lord. I just want top lease you and do my duty as a good wife.  
He admitted she was a persistent little thing, but he was sure one day he would break through all her courtesys.

Jaime set next to Sansa at the the breakfast table. Margaery Tyrell was sitting on his other side. He was wondering why Joffrey did not want to sit next his betrothed, but soon he stoped thinking about this irrelevant matter and took his attention to a really mor important thing: His futur wife.  
„Have you allready choose a weddingdress? I am sure you will look stunnig“, he wispered in her ear.  
„It is my only wish to please you at our weddingday and look beautifull enough to become your wife.“  
He leaned back and tried to look serious as he looked at her face.  
„And what about the days after our wedding? Do you not want to please me and look beautifull then?“ he started teasing her again.  
She was silent for a moment. Probably she did not know what to answer, but after a short time she found the right words in hewr courtesys: I will always do my best to be a good wife to you, Ser.“  
„I am sure you will be a perfect, little wife. But I would prefer, if you would stop quoting what your Septa told you and start speaking truly to me.“  
Sansa looked at him with visible misstrust in her face and was now really overwhelmed by finding an answer, but Margaery Tyrell helped her out off her unfortunate situtation and started talking to her.  
„sansa would you like to walk with me a bit through these gardens later? Of course, just if Ser Jaime allows it.“  
Margaery´s big doe eyes looked at Jaime, waiting for an answer.  
„Well, I see no point to forbid it, Lady Margaery.“  
The two women smiled at each other. Jaime was glad there was something like a friendship beetween them, even though he did not really trust the Tyrells.  
Joffrey interrupted the two just a moment later.  
„Lady Margaery, are you sure you want to spend your time with a traitor“, Joffrey interfered. „You will be my queen. You deserve a higher company than his whore.“  
„Do you think I would marry a traitor into my house, your Grace?“ Jaime realised this was the first time at this breakfast his father something. „Lady Sansa was always loyal to the crown and now she shall marry my son and heir of Casterlrock. I do not want to hear someone calling her a traitor again. Furthermore I am sure she will go to the bed of my son as a virgin, so she is clearly no whore.“  
Tywin´s face was so cold, jaime was sure he would freeze Joffrey every moment. The king realised he made a mistake and sank down at his seat just saying: „Of course, grandfather.“  
The rest of the breakfast proceeded without dissturbings like that. There was just polite conversations between the familymembers and after a while, Joffrey was saying goodbye because „important matters needed his attentions“.  
„Sansa, shall we go now?“ Margaery asked with sugarsweet voice. „I think we have both finished and I need move a bit after this deliscious breakfast.“  
„Ser Jaime, would you pardon me?“ Sansa asked him again.  
„Sure you two can go whereever you want, Sansa.“ He graped her hand to give her a gentle hand kiss. Margaery took her arm and Jaime watched as the two ladys left the table.  
„I think my time has also come to visit the practice field.“ He stood up to leave,Tyrion did the same and followed him.  
„I think I will go with you. Bronn has to go there aswell and what brings more amusement to a dwarf, than watching his brother hacking someone to pieces?“  
And the Lannisterbrothers went to the practice filed, followed by Bronn the former sellsword of Tyrion.

Sansa Pov

Sansa enjoyed her time with Margaery. She did not know why, but something inside her told her, that she could trust the betrothed of Joffrey.  
„Sansa?Can we talk about your engagement?“ Margaery asked suddenly.  
Sansa was a bit confused by this question, but she kept that inside and replied with a voice she would have made, if she was talking about the weather.  
„Sure, about what do you want to talk about exactly?“  
„It is about the way you treat Ser Jaime. If you continue acting so cold, I think you two will never become happy.“  
Sansa started thinking. Deep inside she knew, that Margaery was righ, but she was to afraid to trust Jaime, despide everything he did when he came back, he was still a Lannister, the brother of the queen and Joffrey’s uncle or maybe even his father. Sansa did not want to think about that she was maybe forced to marry the father of the boy, who destroyed her life. A man, who lied with his own sister.  
„I do not know if I can trust him,“ Sansa admitted hesitantly. „I mean he is a Lannister.“  
Margaery smiled and squeezed her hand soothing.  
„He is by far not the worst Lannister would you not say? He just wants to be nice to you, do you not see that? And think about, what this is about. Your son will be the lord of casterlrock one day and maybe your second son will be the lord of winterfell. I think you can trust him. He is an honorable man, even if they call him kingslayer.“  
Sansa thought again. He was not the worst Lannister indeed, he had beed friendly in front of her. Margaery continued talking.  
„Try to be a bit warmer to him. Oppen yourself in front of him.“ Margaery started smirking strange. „Maybe you can even controll him. Use your body. Ser Jaime is a grown up man and you are pretty young woman. He will not be immun to you.“ She added mysteriously.  
Sansa on the the other side had no idea of what Margaery was talking about.  
How should I use my body to controll him?  
„Did you do that with Renly?“ Sansa asked.  
Margaery did nit answer directly. Sansa thought she was a bit bashfull in the beginning, but after a short time the older women started laughing. „It was different with Renly“, she admitted and lowered her voice. „He was…“  
„Excuse me Lady Margaery, but di you think I could get my betrothed back?“ the voice of Jaime Lannister sounded behind the two.  
„Of course Ser“, Margaery chirped as they turned around. „She belongs completly to you.“  
Jaime turned to Sansa.  
„Sansa would you like me to escort your back to the tower of the hand?“  
Sansa nodded, took the arm he offered her and the two went to the tower of the hand after she said goodbye to Margaery.

Jaime POV

„So what do think about Joffrey’s new betrothed?“ Jaime asked her after they walked some time.  
„She treats me really friendly despite my traitorblood. She will be a better queen than me, I think. I was not good enough to become Joffrey’s queen, but I am more than gratefull that you agreed to marry me, Ser.“  
Jaime hated his son for making Sansa say something like that. It was not fair, that she suffered that much.  
„Sansa, we both know you do not really think that. You can be honest with me.“  
He picked a rose from a tree next to him and gave it to Sansa.  
„I agreed to marry you because I want to protect from Joffrey.“  
Sansa started at the breastplate of his lannisterarmour for a long time. Jaime could see the tears in her eyes and that she nearly started to cry.  
„I am afraid“, she finally admitted. „I am afraid to trust you but I am more afraid of the king. After our engagement was ended, he tthreatened me to come into chambers at night to…“ She stoped, tears started rolling down her cheeks. Jaime knew what she wanted to say, but Sansa continued talking.  
„He told me, that you would bring me to his bed whenever he wants me.“  
She started to cry and Jaime pulled her closer to hug her. Big tears rolled down her face as she put her arms around him.  
„I will never do that“, he wispered in her ear. I promise you Sansa, I will keep you save.“ Sansa stoped crying and turned her huge blue eyes to look at him.  
„How do you want to keep me save? He ist he king.“  
„That does not give him the right to take every woman he desires and I promise you, after we have married, I will bring you ton o bed but my own.“ He smirked at her. Sansa blushed and get back into her shape of the perfect young lady.  
„I am sorry, Ser Jaime. I forgot myself. Shall we continue walking to the tower of the hand?“  
Jaime took her arm again and brought her to her chambers without talking anymore.  
„I will leave you now“, he said after they arrived. „I have to go to my father, but we will see each other this evening. You will eat dinner with me and Tyrion.“  
He kissed her to say goodbye, maybe a bit longer than it was right. Her blue eyes looked at him and again she looked so wounable, that he wanted to hold and protect her and never let her go, so nothing could harm her again.  
„Thank you and goodbye, Ser“, she said silently.  
„Please just call me Jaime“, he said, turned her around, pushed her gently into her chambers and left to go to the solar of his father.

„Father you wanted to talk to me?“ he asked as he walked trough the door of the solar of his father. Lord Tywin looked up and Jaime was sure to recognize something similar to a smile on the face of his father.  
„Jaime, I have got something for you.“ Tywin leaded him to a desk. On that desk was a sword, but that sword was extraordinary. It’s metal was had a red and black template.  
„Valyrien steal“, his father said.  
„Were did you get all that?“ Jaime asked his father.  
„ It is from a sword, wich did not need it anymore. A sword without an owner, we melted it and now we have a sword for house Lannister and one for Joffrey. He will get it at his wedding. You can keep this one from now.“  
He talkes about Ice. The sword of the Stark family. No other valyrien steal sword is big enough to build two swords out of it.  
„You stole the sword of house Stark to create two swords for house Lannister:“  
His father looked at him with a cold look on his face and Jaime was sure he would get a sermon.  
„Ned Stark is dead. Robb Stark is a traitor and I think soon he will be dead, too. Sansa Stark is a girland soon her name will be Lannister. You can say it belongs to her and as her futur husband, The sword would have been yours, so I changed it, so it fits better for you. Take it and do whatever you want with it, but do not say I dishonored house Stark.“  
Tywin looked at his son with a face, that would have lesser brought to shit themselves. But Jaime just took the sword and left his father without another word.

Jaime went to Sansa’s chambers inthe afternoon to go with her to dinner. She was again the perfect, courtsy, little lady. Jaime was afraid she would put his patience to a test, if she continued that this evening.  
Maybe some wine would help to make her less courtsy and more fun. He looked down at her tender, little body. Well, maybe just a little bit of wine, He thought.

Sansa POV

After the dinner they went to Jaime’s chambers. Sansa set with a cup of wine on a chair in the living room, watching the two brothers sitting on a sofa. They told each other different storys about the time they were not together. She would never say it out loud, but she truly loved the company of the lannisterbrothers. They reminded her of Robb and Jon Snow, they even reminded her little bit of Theon Greyjoy, even tough he betrayed her family.  
Also she would never say out loud, that she thought Jaime Lannister was the most handsome man in the seven kingdoms, he already was far to arrogant.  
She was shocked as she listened Tyrion telling them about, how he pissed from the wall.  
„Shut your mouth brother“, Jaime admonished Tyrion. „You seem to skandalise my bride with your storys.“  
„He does not“, Sansa responded politly and Jaime started laughing.  
„I have to admitt, that you became a bit less courtesy after your first cup of wine, I do not think you love those storys and lost all of your decency.“  
Sansa blushed by his commentar.She allready started to feel tired and yawned behind her hand.  
„I think it is time for me to leave you now and I think it is also late for Sansa.“ Tyrion stood up and kissed her hand for his goodbye. „Good night brother and my futur sister.“ He moved to the door and left Jaime and Sansa alone.  
„Come to me, Sansa.“ Jaime tipped with his hand on the free space next to him. She stood up and went to him nervously. That made Jaime laugh again.  
„I will not do anything improperly. Well not this night.“ Sansa blushed again and Jaime became more serious as she placed herself next to him.  
„I meant what I said, Sansa. I will never hurt you and as long as I live I will protect you.“  
„I also meant what I said, I am truly greatfull that you want to marry me. That is far more better than being joffrey’s queen. I am also greatfull that you moved my chambers into the tower of the hand. I know you did that to protect me.“  
Sansa could see that he felt uncomfortable with her visible gratefulness.  
„Sansa I am no knight from your songs and storys, but I want to keep you save.“  
He gave her a gentle kiss, but Sansa had problems to keep her eyes open. She was way to tired and Jaime noticed that.  
„Come little wolf, it is time for me to bring you to bed.“  
Jaime stood up, took her hand and started to lead her to the door and trough the corridor. Sansa reallywas thankfull for everything he did, but she still did not trust him completly. He still made her so nervous.  
At the door to her chambers, Jaime kissed her. The kiss was more passonate than it was properly, he pushed his tongue into her mouth and Sansa squeaked skandalised.  
Jaime stopped the kiss and smirked at her.  
„You are so innocent. I think I have to go now before I do something really improperly. I guess I have to wait fort hat until our wedding night. Go now into your chambers.“  
Sansa turned around and went into her chambers.  
„Good night“, she just said before he closed the door behind her.  
Sansa was paralised for a short time, she did not want to call for Shae this evening so she took off her clothes again and lied herself in her bed . Her lips still tingled from the kiss as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: A little Jaime and Cersei interaction  
> A timeskip to the day before the wedding. A lannisterfamily dinner and you will see.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaime POV

When he left the door to Sansa’s chambers to go back to his own, Cersei was already waiting for him on the stairs.  
„Did you already took the virginity of your little cunt or do you want to give her some time?“

How can such a beautifull women be so hatefull? 

Jaime thought about, how different Cersei seemed since he came back, but still there was a part of hm, wich wanted to embrace her, as he did before he left. That part of him wanted to forget the things he saw first, when he came back to Kings Landing.  
Thinking of returning to Cersei, held him alive during his captivity and way back home for so long. But the part of him that saw her true self now overweighted. Also he wanted to stay loyal to Sansa. It was the least he could do for her. So he just said:  
„Cersei, what do you want?“

„I have missed you, Jaime“, his sister replied. „And it hurts me to see you with that little whore. I want you back, my brother. Back at my side and in my bed.“

Jaime expected that she would want him to come back to him, but did not expected to struggle that hard to resist her. It was like he fought a war inside his body.   
But again the hate for Cersei won. He wanted to treat Sansa well and that included to protect her from Cersei not go back to her.  
„Do not call her a whore“, Jaime barked at her.  
„Sansa is not like you. She is and will always be loyal to me and I will stay loyal to her.“

Jaime had to stay strong, he had to think about Sansa and what she deserved, but Cersei’s green eyes burned in anger when he answered and of course she started shouting at him.  
„Then stay by your precious lady Stark. Sooner or later you will regret it, cause you will see, that she can never be equal to me. No one can replace me. I am the queen and no one will ever give you the same pleasure in bed than I can do.“  
With this words she turned around to run away.  
Jaime knew she would not give up with that. His sister just started to win him back.

Has she always been so hatefull and I did not see or did she turn like that when I was away?

Jaime continued his way to his chambers. It was now clearly late for him two and he needed some sleep.

Sansa POV

She awoke because she heared steps on the stairs infront of the door to her chambers. It was the last day before her wedding and Sansa and had spent nearly every minute with Jaime and a lot of time with Tyrion during the past days. She liked to see how close the two Lannisters were to each other. 

Sansa stood up from her bed and opened the door of her chamber silently to look outside. She could see Jaime walking down the stairs. She had learned to trust him in this past days.   
She knew Jaime would not hurt her. So she graped a robe, pulled it over and went trough her door to follow him.   
Surprisingly she did not feel that uncomfortable in walking around in the keep, just wearing that light, silky robe. Even though it was barely appropriate to walk around in the keep with that.

It seemed that Jaime was on his way to the practice field and Sansa was right. A short time later, he arrived and Sansa hided herself to watch him. Jaime wore a sword with a lionhead on his belt and when he took it out, Sansa saw it was not a normal sword. It glimmed in red and black as Jaime swang the sword in the upgrowing sun. Sansa recognized something in that glimming, maybe this sword was out of valyrien steal as ice. But this sword had that red color, wich she had never seen before. It did not look like ice. But something on that sword looked very familiar for Sansa. She took that thought aside and started to concentrate more on Jaime’s fighting.   
She watched him fighting another man in a lannisterarmour. Jaime fought with such skill and safety, that Sansa was not wondering why he was the best swordfighter in the kingdoms.   
A part o Sansa deep inside her got very exited, because she would mmarry this man tomorrow. It was the little girl, that wanted to be the wife of a handsome knight, but Sansa knew, knights were not the heroes in her tales. You just had to look at Ser Meryn to see that.

Maybe Ser Jaime is different. He is kind.

Sansa watched as Jaime beat the oher man and brought him on his knees. Even from her distance, she swore to see triumphal smirk on Jaime’s face. The other man stood up and the two started talking for a while, before the other man turned around and left into the direction of the amoury.  
Sansa was finally brave enough to stop hiding and started moving closer towards Jaime.  
„I think that was enough training fo today“ she greeted him. Jaime looked perplexed into her direction, but started smirking soon.  
„Sansa did you follow me out of the tower of the hand?“ he asked. Sansa’s face turned red under his visible amusement, but she admited:  
„I woke up and saw you on the stairs, so I decided to follow you.“  
Jaime’s smirk went even bigger.  
„And decided to hide in the shadows while stalking your engaged by fighting. Not very ladylike, Sansa.“

Sansa looked to the groud and blushed again. She felt a bit uncomfortable, that he knew, she secretly stalked him.  
Jaime moved closer and wraped his hand around her waist. He looked at her with a look she could not read.  
„May… maybe we should go back to the keep, Ser.“  
Sansa tried to escape him, but Jaime kept his arm around her, holding her close to him.  
„I do not think I am ready to share you now with the court and I like you here with this improper clothes.“

„Well, then come with me and stay by my side. You can have me just for yourself for the rest of the day.“   
Sansa looked at him and was sure she blushed again.

Gods, he must think I am flirting with him.

„I wish I could stay by your side, little wolf. But I have something to do today. Shall we go back inside, then?“  
He let her go and offered his arm to escort her back to the keep. He again started talking to her with his teasing voice.

„We will be married tomorrow, Sansa. Are you exiting about me being your husband?“ he asked and Sansa did not really know what to say.  
She had thought about being his wife, to lie next to him at night and how it would be, if he would bed her, but Sansa would never tell him about that. She just gave a short, polite answer as she had learned.  
„I think it will be a great honor to be your wife.“  
And Sansa felt, that he was annoyed by her answer.  
„I thought I made clear during the past few days, that you do not have to say somrthing like that. You can be honest.“  
Sansa was quiet for a short time, but finally she admited, that she was happier to marry Jaime than Joffrey.

„But if you could chose freely, would also not marry me and go home“, he said dry and both knew he was right.

„I am very pleased with that I am going to marry you“, Jaime continued talking.

„Why?“ she asked. „Why do you want to marry me?“

Jaime did not reply at first, but then he started smirking again and teased her again.  
„Because I am very pleased, with the fact, that I do not have to bring you back into your chambers in the afternoon. You will share my bed by tomorrow and then I never have to give your out of my arms.“

Sansa was more than happy, that they arrived at her chamberdoor at this moment and that she did not had answer him.  
„Thank you very much, that you brought me back here, Ser“, she just said and wanted to leave him, but Jaime put his hand next to her on the door and locked her on the wall with his body. His mouth turned down to her her ear and he started wispering.  
„I am serious with you Sansa. I would have liked to have you in my bed for a time now and I would still prefer, if you would call me Jaime.“  
Jaime kissed her ear on farewell, before he grapped Sansa‘s shoulders, moving her around to sent her inside her chambers.  
„Then I see you at dinner“; he just said before he closed the door.

Jaime POV

Later in the afternoon he set on the opposite side of the the table than his young bride. Cersei set next to him. If Jaime could have had decided, Cersei and Sansa would have changed seats, but Lord Tywin had determited it. So Jaime could just think about what he would do to her under the table right now, even if she would not allow it.  
Meanwhile Cersei grapped his leg under the table and moved it further and further upwards until she could put her hand into his pants and grap his cock.  
„So you think the little Stark could replace me in your bed. She can not. I am the only one, who knows your true desires.“  
Cersei started rubbing his cock, the feeling was so satisfying, that he tempted to let her continue, but one look at Sansa made him wanting her to stop immidiatly. He grapped Cersei’s arm and removed her out of his breeches.

„She can and will replace you. She will learn what I desire.“  
Cersei tried to hide her anger, but Jaime could see it in her eyes as she turned to Sansa. Her face turned into a sugarsweet smile and her eyes nearly became normal.  
„Little dove, you mother can not be here tomorrow, so instead I will prepare you for the wedding and Jaime’s bed before the ceramony starts.“  
Maybe did not notice the fear in Sansa’s eyes, but for Jaime it was visible, that she was afraid. Her voice trembled when she replied.  
„Thank you, your Grace. That is very kind from you.“

Jaime decided to fix that later. He would speak with her about his bed himself after the dinner. He already intended to to that. Tomorrow night he did not want to have a frightend little girl in his bed and he would not allow Cersei to scare her even more.

Joffrey also started to take part in their conversation and announced, that he would bring Sansa trough the sept to hand her to her husband.  
„Your father will be absend tomorrow twoand as father of the realm, I see this as my duty.“  
Sansa face turned gosthly pale and her voice trempled even more as she replied to Joffrey.  
„Thank you, your Majesty. You are as always more than generous.“

Joffrey wanted to say something again, but Margaery interrupted him and saved Sansa from another answer.  
„Sansa would you like to visit me in the maidenvault after you are married. My grandmother and my cousins would like to meet you too. I would love to show you the taste of a real Highgarden tea.“

„It would be an honor to me“, Sansa answered truthfully for the first time of the evening.

„Jaime“, his father started talking to him so quiet, that noone else could hear him. „Could I speak to you in privacy later?“  
It was not really a question and Jaime was a bit perplexed, but he agreed and listened to the other conversations for the rest of the dinner.

Lady Margaery was the first, who wished them all a good night and left, because she was tired. Joffrey also stood up and left to escort his betrothed back to the maidenvault.   
So Jaime, Cersei, Prince Tommen and Sansa and of course two guards at the door were left alone with his father. They ate silently for a short time, until it was time for Cersei to bring Tommen back to his chambers to go to sleep.  
Jaime was now alone with Sansa and Lord Tywin, who looked at him expectant  
.  
„Sansa? Would you go into chambers and wait for me there. I would like to speak to alone later. Ser Steffon will escort you there.“  
Sansa was obviously scandalised by this request especially because he said that in front of his faher, but she did as she was asked after a short time, nodded and left. Ser Steffon, one guard, who stood at the door followed her. Lord Tywin waited until he closed the door behind them and started talking after he sent the other guard away.  
„I think you know the duty your have tomorrow night.“ His father began.

„Yes father I know. I haveto bed her tomorrow night and the nights after to generate the new heir to Casterlyrock.“  
His father looked at him strictly.

„I have to say that again, Jaime. This is important for the futur of our family. In a shot time her brother will be dead and her children, your children, will be the heirs to Winterfell. You have to put a child in her as soon as possible.“

Jaime sighed quietly.  
„Father you can be unconcerned. I will do my duty tomorrow. Can i now go to Sansa? I would like to speak with her over our duty myself, before Cersei does that tomorrow.“  
Tywin looked at him for a time without saying anything. Perhaps he thought if he could trust Jaime in this matter, But soon he released him.  
„Yes go to her. I will see you tomorrow.“

Jaime left the diningroom and went up the stairs to his chambers. Ser Steffon waited in front of the door and Jaime sent him away. He opened the door slowly and saw Sansa at the window at the back of the room looking at the blackwater. She looked so beautifull in her new blue dress and the long, red hair falling down her back.

I can not believe I shall marry such a sweet, little thing.

He stepped into the room and moved behind her to watch the night. Sansa did not even noticed him until her started wispering in her ear.  
„It is so beautiful and peacefull down there. But not as beautiful as you.“  
And not for the first time in his life, he wished his name was not Jaime Lannister and that he had al his dutys. He wished, he was just a normal man, standing at the window with his betrothed.  
„Did you sent me here because of that? Do you wanted to talk to me about the night in Kings Landing and that she is not as beautiful as me?“she asked.

„No Sansa“, he answered with a smile. „I wanted to talk with you about what will happen, when you come to my be tomorrow night.“

Sansa turned startled around. Jaime could see in her expression, that she was not very pleased with their new conversation.  
„I… I do not think this right, my lord“, she stottered.

„Sansa I do not want to scare you and I want less, that Cersei does that tomorrow. I just want you to understand, what we have to do tomorrow“, he began.   
Honestly he did not really know how to explain to her, what he had to with her tomorrow without scaring or scandalise her.  
„When you come to my bed tomorrow, it will be different, than your septa told you“, he continued. „It will not be just a duty. Maybe they eve told you it will be painfull, but I think you suffered enough pain.“   
Jaime smirked. „In our wedding night I will give you pleasure. More pleasure than you ever thought I or any other man could give you, little wolf. It will be different than everything you ever felt before.“  
She looked at him as if she had no idea of what he was talking about. Of course she did not know, no one ever talked to her like that about the marriage bed like he did now.  
„Even women can find joy in the marriage bed, Sansa“, he added. „And I will make sure you do.“  
Jaime kissed her imperious. Sansa tried to answer his kisses, but was obviously overwhelmed by that. Jaime smirked with that.  
„Shall I bring you back to your chambers?“ he asked. „Thank the gods this ist he last time I have to this.“

He took her hand and brought her out of his living room and down the stairs to her chambers.   
The last time she would sleep there, before he had her in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The wedding and the wedding night


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I kept you waiting for this chapter so long, but first I found no motivation to write, then I went on holidays and then I had no idea, what to write. But now her is the wedding.  
> Kudos and comments are as always welcome.

Sansa POV

Sansa awoke early in the morning of her wedding. She knew that Shae would arrive soon to dress her for her wedding and Cersei would come to talk to her about her weddingbed. She had tought a long time about that what Ser Jaime told her in the night before.  
She never heared before, that it could bring joy to a women to lie with her husband.  
Septa Mordane always told her it was her duty and that she had to please her husband in her marriage bed . She was wondering how it would be to get beded by Jaime tonight and also what Cersei wanted to tell her about that.  
Sansa was a bit scared about this conversation with the queenregent. And she was more afraid about her beding ceramony and what would come after that. Even tough Jaime promised to give her pleasure and not to harm her.

Sansa nearly fell to sleep again, when she thought about all these things, but Shae woke her up as she entered the room with her breakfast.  
She set up and reached for the plate and Shae started to prepare a bath for her.  
Sansa felt a bit sick because of the wedding, so she just ate a little bit of fruits, before she took off her nightshift and took her bath. 

Shae was now washing her hair, when Cersei arrived in her room with a few handmaiden, who brought her weddingdress. The queenregent did not wait long and directly started talking about Sansa’s weddingbed.

„Little dove, did you septa already talked wih you about your weddingbed?“

Sansa’s face turned red, she was truly no interrested to held this conversation with Cersei. There was still the chance all these rumors about her and Jaime were true.

„She did, your Grace. I know my duty.“

The queen looked at her with a sharp facial expression.  
„Your Septa maybe prepared you for the weddingbed in generall but I do not think she prepared you for Jaime. He is a warrior. He allways told me, he just felt really alive in bed or when he fought. Do not be surprised, if he wants to fuck you brutally tonight. He will be rough with you, but you will please him, as it is your duty.“

Cersei started smirking, Sansa knew that she wanted to scare her and the queen sucseeded in that.  
Sansa now could not think about what Jaime said to her yesterday. She could just think about Cersei’s words.  
The queen continued talking.  
„You like him, do you not little dove?“

It sounded more like a judgement than a question. Sansa felt more and more uncomfortable with this conversation. She also did not want to talk about her relationship with Jaime, also because of the rumors.

„He was nice to me“, Sansa replied quietly.

„He will be different in the bedingroom. Most men are. You will be better, if you do not fight him. Let him do with you what he likes, little dove. Stand up.“

Sansa stepped out of the bathhub and let Shae dry her.  
Cersei looked at one of the handmaidens and she took a bottle of perfume and put it on Sansa’s neck, her collarbones, her wisks, her nipples and on the lipps between her legs.  
The last two parts made Sansa blush, but Cersei was not interrested in that.  
She just looked at Sansa’s body critically.

„I think you will be good enough“ , she just said before another handmaiden pulled a white, flowy shift over her. After that Sansa’s weddingdress was brought to her.  
It was a white, fine and silky dress. The style was a mixture out of styles of the reach and the west.  
Cersei’s maids put it on her and Shae did the lacing on her back. A silverchain with green diamonds was hang around her neck by one of the maids and Cersei looked at her critically again.

„Make sure you hair is done and comme to the sept. Ser Meryn is waiting outside to escort you there. Andi f I was you, I would not try to run away.“  
That was the last thing Cersei said before she left with her maids following her.

Sansa placed herself on the chair in front of her dressing table and watched Shae doing her hair.  
In the end, she had a few braids around her head with a few neadles to secure then and of course for decoration.

Shae stayed in her chambers when Sansa left. The maid should transport her belongings to the chambers she would share wit Jaime by today night.

Sansa was brought to the sept in the Red keep by Ser Meryn and four lannisterguards.

Tywin and Cersei must really be afraid, that I will run away.

But were should she run to? Sansa knew she would never make it alone to her brother and mother.

The whole way to the sept, her guards had been quite, but when was nearly there, Ser Meryn wanted to scare her as usuall.

„I think the part for me in the wedding, will be the beding ceramony. I allready know, how you look with out a dress, but I would very like to see that again and this time even your precious husband can not save you.“

Sansa looked at Ser Meryn with an untouched face, but inside she trembled even by the thought about her beding. She just hoped all this people here, would someday get what they deserve.

When she walked through the door of the sept, Joffrey was waiting for her. He the offerd his arm and Sansa took it, even if she wanted to hit it away and walk allone to Jaime. Joffrey was not her father, he had murdered her father. At least he was sillent, when he esccourtet her to his uncle.

Jaime stood next to the statue of the father with the high septon. He wore a red and golden jerkin and in his hand he held the lannistercloak for Sansa. Joffrey took her to her place on the opposite of Jaime and left the three alone. The ceramony was ready to start.  
It began with Jaime to cloak his bride to bring her under his protecion. When he plces the cloak over her shoulders, he leanded forwards and wispered in her ear.  
„I will always protect you.“  
And he kissed her ear and Sansa turned around as he stepped back.  
The rest of the ceramony were like an eternity to Sansa. She was nervous and even the calming expression Jaime gave could not change that.

In the end thay should hold each others hands and give each other the marriagepromise.  
„Father, smith, warrior, mother, maiden, crown, stranger. I am his and he is mine, from this day until the end of my days.“ Sansa said very quiet.  
While Jaime said with a lot louder and more steady voice:  
„Father,smith, warriot, mother, maiden, crown, stranger. I am hers and she is mine, from this day until the end of my days.“  
Now Jaime had to kiss Sansa to end the ceramony.

„With this kiss, I pledge my love“, he called out into the sept.

He took her chin into his hand kissed her passionately. They turned to the people standing in the sept as thay applauded. Jaime never stopped holding Sansa’s hand and she calmed a bit down. Even though she saw the bunch of Lannisters and Tyrells looking at her. Her look fell on Margaery, who smiled warm at her. She saw Joffrey smirking and Cersei looking at her with hate. Next to her stood Lord Tywin. On his face, Sansa fellt to see something like proundness.

Sansa stopped looking at the people in the sept and looked carefully at Jaime. He kissed her shortly again and leaded her down the stairs to meet the guests and her their congratulations.

Jaime POV

The weddingfeast was a small one. Well, there were still in war, but just Lannisters, a few versalls and Tyrells were present.  
The most festive thing they had, was th huge wedding cake in red with gold decoration.

Sansa did not eat very much of that, Jaime noticed. She sad still on her chair next to him and drunk a little bit of watered wine.  
He had really no idea how to calm her down, he knew she was afraid of the beding ceramony and her wedding night. By now he could not do anything against that fear. Maybe he would turn away her foughts from that, if he danced with her. Even if he was not very good at that.

„Sansa? Would you like to dance with your new husband?“ he asked and Sansa nodded with out making a sound.

She took the arm he offered and he guided her to the dancefloor. They began to dance the steps, Jaime learned when he was a child. Suddenly he wished, that he had given more attention to this lessons. Sansa was elegant enough for bot hof them.

„You could be a bit more happy on your weddingday, Sansa, do you not think?“ He asked wispering in her ear. „Many of these ladys here would surely want to change places with you. Not only, because I am the best fighter in the seven Kingdoms.“  
He smirked at her.

„You are not very modest, Jaime“, she answered so quiet, that he had troubles to understand her.

„Why should I be modest?“ he asked back. „It is much more beautifull this way.“

He did not get the chance to talk any longer with her. Loras Tyrell was tapping on his shoulder and asked for a dance with his bride. Jaime gave her to him and left the dacefloor,he decided to watch her from distance. His father joined him.  
„I think you do remember our conversation from last night.“  
Jaime groaned.

„Yes father, I know. Sansa needs to get pregnant with a lannisterchild.“

„Good. I want remember you on the urgency on that matter. It would be best, if you would do it right now.“

Jaime looked at his father for a short time, trying to find an answer.  
„I do not think my wife will be very willing to make any children with me tonight, when she gets a beding ceramony with all the men, who beat and misstreated her for so long.“

„Then skip the ceramony and bed her directly.“

Jaime turned away from his father and searched for Sansa.

Shit, she is with Joffrey.

He did not lose any time and nearly ran to her.He could already hear Joffrey’s voice from the distance.

„It does not really matter witch Lannister puts the baby into you. Maybe I will bring back the tradition of the first night, just for you.“

Jaime got angry, he grapped Joffrey at his neck and wispered threatening at him.  
„You will not get her first night. I will leave with her now.“

„But what is about the beding ceramony, uncle“, Joffrey wanted to protest. 

„There will not be one.“ Jaime heared the cold voice of his father behind him. My son will leave the feast allone with his wife.“

„Are you coming, little wolf?“

He turned to Sansa and offered his arm to her. He took it so thankfully, he could see it in her eyes and the two left the feast, leaving a stubborn Joffrey behind.  
Jaime knew he made the right decision to keep her from that. He meant what he said in the sept.

Jaime could feel her becoming more and more nervous on the way to his chambers, but there was nothing he could do right know to calm her down. He could just make sure later, that her weddingnight, would be a joyfull memorie in her mind. He at least tried to calm her by rubbing her hand gentle on the whole way, even though it did not help.

He oppened the door to his chambers before her, so that she could enter.  
He guided her directly into his bedroom and closed the door behind them. Jaime gave her a short and gentle kiss on her lips and looked at her.  
Sansa looked so vulnerable, but still she was beautifull.

Gods, how can I bed such a vulnerable, little girl.

Everything he had with Cersei was hard and rough, but tonight he would be gentle with her. She deserved that.

„Sansa, do you want a cup of wine?“ he asked and she nodded.  
Jaime filled a cup and gave it to her. Sansa took a few little swallows and placed the cup on a table in the room.

„You know I will not hurt you, Sansa. But it has to happen this night.“

Sansa looked at him and tried to hid her fear as she started to open her dress.

„I know my duty. I will be a good wife for you.“

Jaime held her hands to stop her and smiled down at her.  
„I am sure you can not wait to get into my bed“, he started joking. „But we can make it different. It should be more than just a duty for you. It should give you pleasure.“

Jaime bowed down his head and started kissing her. When he felt, that her body calmed and that she started to answer him, he did more.  
Jaime started kissing her more intensive. He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into hers. He searched the lacing on her back with his hands and started to open her dress. He felt Sansa’s body stiffen in his arms.

„Again, I will not hurt you. And it is better when I see you naked than the whole court or Joffrey“, he added.

Sansa nodded and he continued to untie the laceing on her back. Jaime did that very slowly to scare her as less as possible and he never stopped kissing her during this process.  
The gown was now completly opened. It hanged loose around her hips as he opened her corset and put it off her. Jaime looked at his bride, who now only whore a silky shift, that was nearly transparent. He could see the curves of her tits and her pink little nipples trough it and felt himself harden.

Sansa looked at the floor under his look at her and covered her breasts with her hands.

„You are a beautifull little girl, Sansa. Do not hide yourself from me.“

He took her hands and lied them on his chest. He was still completly dressed, while she stood half naked before him.  
„You should rather help your husband by undressing“, he smirked at her.

Sansa slowly opened the upper knot of his jerkin. He leaded her hands down to open the rest of them too. Jaime brought down his head, while she continued and started to kiss her yneck. He graped her opened dress and put it completly off her. It lied on at her feet on the floor.  
All knots of his jerkin were opened. He took one step back to put it o fand he also pulled his tunic off.  
He looked at Sansa’s body. She clearly had the body of a grown up woman. Her figure was feminin, her breasts were little, but looked firm and the black hair between her legs, were everything but childish and made his cock more hard in exitement. 

She also looked at his muscled chest, he was clearly the first man Sansa saw naked in her life and she blushed as she realised, he saw her looking at his body. Jaime just laughed and kissed her again. She nearly did not notice as he pulled down her shift and that she was now completly naked before him. 

Before his bride could cover herself again, Jaime started to kiss his way down to her breast. He took her nipple in his mouth and circled with his tongue around it also flicked against it with his tongue . Sansa’s quiet mouning made him even harder in his pants.  
He now fokused on her other breast, but continued to knead the first one. He licked and kissed the other one and her little meow as answer was music to his ears.  
He kissed his way up to her collar bones and her lips again.  
He moved down his hands to her ass to start kneading it, but Sansa broke his kiss and looked at him scandalized.  
Jaime smirked and slapped her ass slightly and the outrage in her face grew.

„You have to get used to me, being a improperly in our bedchambers“, he joked.

Her expression did not chance very much.

„Come little wolf. Help me to put off my boots.“

Sansa stepped out off clothes on the floor and in this moment she realised, she was completly naked in front of him.  
She blushed and put her hands so fast on her feminimity, that Jaime could not say or do anything before. Jaime jiggled.

„We are man and wife. You are mine and I am yours. You should not hide your sweetest part from me.“

He turned around and walked to the bed. He sat do wand looked at his wife, waiting for her. Slowly she took off her hands from her dark curls and moved towards him. She kneeled before him and pulled off his boots.

Gods, when I just think about, what I can teach to do in that position.

„Lie on the bed, sweet girl“, he wispered in her ear and Sansa did as she was told.  
Jaime stood up and put off his pants while he looked at Sansa. She looked so beautifull with her red hair around and on her body, like a porcelain doll. Her eyes were closed, but Jaime could also see, that she was trembling.

She must think I will fall on her and take her just like this.

„Open your eyes little wife and look at me.“

His hard cock was now so present, that noone was able to did not notice it. Sansa face turned red, when she saw it and she saw away again.

„You can look at my cock, Sansa“, Jaime laughed. „I will also take a closer look at your cunt.“  
Sansa looked scandalised at his smuty mouth and Jaime hated himself a bit for teasing her so much. He continued with the process to make her ready for his cock. He told himself again to be gentle with her, so she would not be harmed.

He placed his body over her and started to kiss her mouth and began to kiss his way down to her breasts and belly. He kissed every centimeter of her soft skin and kneaded her breasts alternately.  
He saw at her moaning, that she enjoyed him doing that very much, so he cotinued a while and he had to admit, he enjoyed it too. He wanted to make a bit crazy with his actions and moved back to her mouth and to her belly and then to her breast and to her mouth again. At last he went to her right breast and sucked so hard on the white skin next to her nipple, that he left a purple mark on it.  
At that point, Sansa was not able to control her moaning and the meows anymore.  
She was so loud, that Jaime was sure, she would be more than scandalised about herself and Jaime tought, he did nearly enough to her this night.

He moved his right hand down to her lips and felt she was wet enough and his cock was also hard enough to fuck. But there was still a thing, he wanted to do, before he would clain her virginity forhis own.

„Look at me. I want you to see, want I will do to you now.“  
Jaime parted her thight with his elbow and moved his head down to her femininity. Jaime could only smile, when he saw her cunt so closely. Everything down there was so beautiful and perfect, just like her. He could not wait to feel her maidenly canal around his cock.  
But he had to wait, for a time.

Jaime started to kiss the inside of her thigs and slowly moved forward and kissed his way to her entry. He licked around it for a while, but soon turned to her clitoris and kissed her there. He wanted to do even more and placed on of his fingers on her entry and pumped insinde her as he licked her clitoris. Sansa moaned louder than ever before now and just for that sound, Jaime would have continued to do that for the whole night. Jaime added a second finger and Sansa enjoyed it even more. His cock became harder and harder with every second. They both enjoyed it so much. Jaime never wanted this night to end and he was sure Sansa also wanted him to continue forever.

I told you it will be more than a duty, little wife.

He continued licking and kissing her cunt as he fastend bumping his fingers insider.  
He devoured all of the sweet honey, that flowed out of her her. Her licked off everything she offered him. He also saw Sansa’s hands rubbing on the bedsheets and her whole body was trembling now in joy. She nearly melted in their bed and it was clear, she would soon have her first climax. But he was not done with her already, he wanted to hold back that moment for just a little while. 

Jaime removed his fingers and pressed his mouth right over her cunt and pushed his tonue inside her. She tasted so good. Jaime started to make circles with his thumb around her clitoris and licked the walls of her canal and at this point it was to much for Sansa and she came with a scream and her whole body shakeing under him.  
Jaime was sure now, he could not prepare her better now and stopped his work at her cunt and moved up to her mouth to kiss her.  
„You have such a sweet little cunt“, he wispered.

Jaime placed his now stone hard cock at her entry and looked at her face serious for a short time.  
„If I hurt you, I want you to tell me. Then I will stop.“  
Sansa nodded and Jaime pushed his cock slowly inside her. Her body stiffed and she gasped under him. Jaime stopped.

„It does not hurt. Go on“, she told him silently and he contined. „It just feels too big.“  
Jaime smirked and felt her maidenhead break. Her cunt felt so good around his cock. She was very tight and also very warm and wet. She was so perfect.  
„Gods Sansa, you feel so good.“

He started moving and bumped in and outside her. Sansa started moanig again, she enjoyed it. His cock was pulsing inside of her and he tried to keep his paste slow. He wanted this to stay in her memorie.  
He kissed her face and neck making sure, she would enjoy it completly.  
Jaime thought it was now time to fasten his movements inside her and so he did. 

He started to grunt in joy, but he was nearly not able to hear himself, because Sansa had started to meow again and this time she was so loud, Jaime was sure, everyone in the Red Keep could hear them know.  
„Good“ he thought. Everyone should know, that I claimed my bride properly.

Sansa began as his bumps became faster again, to move his hips against him and answered him like that and also she pulled er hands around him and pet his back.  
His bumps became more and more uncontrolled and he grunted louder and louder he knew, that he would come soon, but Sansa screamed again and did not stop for a while as pushed his cock inside her deeper and harder.

He had feared his wife would not have a second climax this night, but she came again. Her cunt cramped wounderfull around him and she screamed in lust clamping on Jaime, who embeded his face in her neck an bite softly in her shoulder as he changed the ankle with that he fucked her, to keep coming for a longer time.  
Her screams did not stop for a certain time and his pushes became even harder and faster. 

Suddenly he moved his upperbody up and roared like a real lion as he came after her and spilled his seed inside her.  
Maybe soon she would recieve his child.  
Jaime gave her just a few flat bumbs after that and his now soft cock slided out of her and he fell next to her on the matress, trying to slow down his breath. He looked left to Sansa, who lied sweaty on her back and panted. Her face told that she did more than just like it, to get fucked by him. She looked at Jaime.

„How do you know, how to do that?“ she asked without breath.

Jaime smirked.

„I am not a virgin, not for a long time. But after now, you are not one anymore“, he added.

He turned her around and smiled over the blood on the sheets he saw as he locked her in his arms to go to sleep.

„I could get used to that“, he wispered in her ear. „To fuck my beautifull little wife and to lie in bed with her in arms and fall asleep after it.“

She squeaked over his smutty mouth and he closed his eyes with a light giggle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> this chapter came out a bit shorter than th other ones, I hope you will like it though.  
> The next one will be as long as the other ones.  
> You can tell me what you think in the comments or give a Kudos.

Jaime POV

Jaime woke up in the mornig when Sansa started to move in his arms. She silently cried against his chest and he was sure, she had a nightmare. He embraced her tighter and started to wispher her calming words into her ear and she really calmed down a bit in his arms.  
Jaime looked at his new, young wive.

She is really beautifull. Especially when she sleeps.

Jaime did not love her, but he had to admit, that it had been amazing to fuck her last night and her moans and screams showed him, that she also found pleasure in it.

He actually never wanted to marry, but right now he saw no bad future for him and Sansa. He thought they maybe could become happy together. When Joffrey was married to the Tyrell girl and Sansa was pregnant with his child, he would be able to take her away from here.  
Atleast they had built something like a friendship in the past days. Even though Jaime thought she was a bit to polite sometimes, but that would suit her very well as lady of Casterlyrock.

He also knew, that his marriage to Sansa brought some perks with it. He would always have someone to warm his bed, Cersei would stay away from him and he would not have to see her everyday, when he had left. Jaime also did have to stay in that disgusting city for the rest of his life and serve Joffrey in his kingsguard.

Sansa started moving around in his arms and sighted as she woke up.  
„Good morning sweet wive“, he greeted her and kissed her on her forehead.  
„Did you sleep well after our wonderfull wedding night? I was worried for a time, yesterday, that you could not get enough of me.“

Sansa blushed again and looked on his chest. Jaime laughed for a short time, but became serious again fast.  
„I did not hurt you last night, did I?“ he asked, just to be sure.

Sansa looked him in the eyes again and answered him after a short time.  
„No Jaime, you did not, you really did not. You were perfect. Beautifull, gentle and just perfect.“  
He kissed her again, but this time on her mouth. He really would have liked to stay in bed with her, but he had to go.  
„I have to leave you now. I need to go to the practice field and my father wants to talk to me later. You can take a bath and get dressed in the bathroom there, if you want.“  
She nodded and Jaime stood up from the bed and left Sansa, who covered herself, with the sheets. He turned around again and saw as she blushed because of his nakedness.

„I bedded you yesterday, little wolf. You have no point to be ashamed of something.“  
She did not move, so he picked up the tunic he had woren on the day before and gave it to her. Sansa put it on and finally also stood up.

Sansa went to the bathroom and called for her handmaiden while Jaime headed to his solar, were his squire already waited to help him put on his armour.  
His squire Gerold, one off his cousins was a silent, but obiedient boy. He never needed much time to put on Jaime’s armour and so the two were fast on the way to the practice field. 

Sansa POV

Sansa lay in the luxurious bathtub. Shae had prepared her a bath just like she always wanted it to be the water was very warm and there was some lavenderoil and some pine oil in it. It remided her of her home, the north.

„How was he last night. Did he hurt you?“ the maid asked and looked at her with a worried face.

„You have no need to worry about me Shae“, Sansa replied. „He did not hurt me. He was very patient and gentle.“y  
It seemed that the Lorathi-women was pleased with that answer and started to wash Sansa’s hair with a nice smelling lotion.

„Good“, she replied. „If he ever hurts you or mistreats you in another way, I want you to tell me.“

„Why?“ Sansa asked. „What will you do?“

„I will make sure, he never does it again.“

Sansa smiled over Shae caring that much for her, she now wanted to tell her handmaiden, that she had no need to worry about her, but she did not get a chance to do so. There were steps from a few persons in the sleeping room.

Shae grapped a sharp ending hairneedlle from Sansa’s dressing table and stormed ito the bedroom, leaving Sansa alone. She just stayed in the bathhub and listened to the voices she heared.  
There were at least four stranger handmaidens in the bedroom, who discussed with a angry sounding Shae. She could not understand very much, well nearly nothing.  
The only thing she understood was „Lord Tywin“ and „command“. Sansa could not really do something with those two words, but after a while, Shae came back and informed her, that a few handmaidens were sent by Lord Tywin to remove the sheets and that the Queenregent would visit her soon. 

Sansa did not really wanted to talk to Jaime’s sister. Not after their conversation yesterday and she was sure to know about what Cersei wanted to talk to her. 

Sansa let Shae finish doing her hair and scrubed her body herself, shehad to get rid of the dried blood on the inside of her thighs. 

After that she left the bathroom to get dressed. Shae left to bring some of the new dresses, the Lannisters had made for her. In the end she chose a dress, wich was completly red from head to toe and had some golden embroidery in the upper part.  
She was now the picture of a perfect Lannisterbride and she knew Cersei would hate that.

Even she and Cersei were not very goog friends, Sansa at least wanted to be a good hostes when she was visited, so she made some tea and let bring some sweet breakfast dishes.

Cersei soon arrived after that and stepped into hers and Jaime’s living room without even knocking.  
„Little dove, how do you like your marriage live? I hope my brother demands not too of your in the marriage bed.“

Sansa moaned inside, this conversation was really the latest she needed now.  
„No your grace, yor brother was very gentle with me. He did not hurt me“, Sansa said quietly as she blushed and looked down.

„That is very calming to hear“, Cersei said sweet as sugar, but her face told something very different. Even when the queen tried to hide it.

Cersei set down and took something from the tea, Sansa did the same.  
„You know little dove, it is very important for my father, that Jaime puts a son in your belly. If I was you, I would not want to disappoint Lord Tywin.“

Sansa grapped a little berry pastry with cream and took some little bites nervously.  
„It is my greatest wish to give Jaime and Lord Tywin an heir“, she answered.

Cersei looked dark at her. She was now truly unable to hide her emotions.  
„Did you like to lie with my brother, to feel him inside you?“  
Sansa was shocked by that question, she did not wanted to answer that question. To love Jaime was the first thing since very long, that gave her some pleasure since very long. But she did not want to say to Cersei.

„Your grace, I…“, Sansa began stuttering and Cersei startet laughing.

„Do not take my words that serious little dove. I was just making a joke.“

The queenmother calmed down and smirked as she put back her cup of tea on the little table.  
„I have to go now, little dove. There are many thing, that require my attention today. I think I will see you soon again and hopefully you have already a child in you belly then. Goodbye Sansa.“

Sansa stood up and courtsied perfectly as she had learned.

„Goodbye your grace. It was as allways a pleasurre to meet you and I hope that I will be with child soon, too“, Sansa answered.

The queenregent smirked her evil smirk one last time and finally she left without saying a another word as quick as she arrived.  
Sansa could not say she was sad about that, she just set do wand continued her breakfast.

Jaime POV

Jaime had spent a long time on the practice. Honestly longer than he had planned to. He had teached his squire for a time and fought against many, many Lannister soldiers, but soon he became bored by it, because he allways won.  
His fighting skill was way better than the skill of the common soldiers. So he had fought a few times against his old childhoodfriend Ser Addam Marbrand and now he had finished fighing against Tyrion’s former sellsword Ser Bronn of the Blackwater.  
Now he was ready to go to his father. He put away his sword and started going as he was to his father. He still had his armour on and he had sweated a lot, but he did not care that much about it. His father just had to deal with that. Jaime left Gerold on the field, the needed more experience and he was in good hands with Ser Addam.  
His father waited in his solar.  
„You wanted to see me, father?“ he asked as he stepped in.  
His father set behind his desk. He did not move and continued writing a letter.

Are we at that point again?

That was a typicall way for Lord Tywin to show his power.  
First he would finish his letter and then talk to his son. This could take some time so Jaime stepped closer to the desk and waited for a few minutes.  
It was boring. He started thinking about what Sansa was doing at the momemt. He was sure, that Cersei had visited her in the morning, to scare and torment her again.  
But before he could think more about that, Lord Tywin finally lay down his feather and started talking to him.  
„Was your marriage consumated last night?“ his father asked like he would tallk to a little boy.  
Also Jaime was sure father had allready wanted to see the bloody sheets see the proof himself.

„Yes father, I consumated my marriage as you said“, he replied.

„Good.“

The Lord hand stood up and walked to one of his cupboards.

„I hope you will not forget your duty and I will hear soon, that she is with child.“

He grapped a little box in the cupboard and turned around to Jaime.

„But I also do not expect from my son to let a fourteen year old girl lead him around by his cock. You can enjoy her company in your bed, but do not forget: this is a political marriage to save the north.“

He gave Jaime the box and he opened it.  
In it was a silver necklace with a heartshaped ruby.  
„And give her that. It was your mothers and she would always have wanted a wife like her for you. Besides the futur Lady of the rock should own some fine jewellery.“

Jaime did not know his mother well. He had only been seven years old when she died, but he was sure his father was right. His mother would have wanted a joyfull marriage with a sweet girl like Sansa for him.

„Thank you father. I think I will see you at dinner later?“

„I expect you two there, so go now and please change you clothes and take a bath before.“

Jaime left the solar of his father and went to his own.  
He took off his armour and prepared to take a bath. He walked trough his living room with just his trousers on. Sansa set there and did some sewing. She looked up and blushed immediatly after she saw his naked chest. 

„You do not have to get unconfortable because off my naked body, little wife“, he said with a smile and headed to the bath.

He called for a servent to prepare the bath and took it.  
He also changed his trousers and put on a fresh tunic and jerkin for the dinner that would be soon.

In his chambers Sansa already waited for him and he had to admitt she looked very beautifull in her Lannisterred dress and her long red hair in the northern style he prefered on her.  
„Jaime we should go the dinner with your father and Ty…“, she said, but was interupted by him kissing her.

„You look very beautifull“, he wispered in her ear. „We will go there soon, but before I have something for you.“  
He showed her the neckless and Sansa’s eyes grew as she saw it.

„It was my mothers and now my father thought it would suit you as future lady of Casterlyrock.“

„It is so beautifull. Thank you so much Jaime.“

„Do you want to wear it right now?“

Sansa nodded and Jaime put on the neckless around her neck. He kissed her again and grapped her hand.

„Will we do our duty, my beautifull wife?“  
She nodded again and the two left their chambers and went to the dinningroom of the hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Sansa POV

The dinner with Lord Tywin was surprisingly very quiet and calming. Lord Tywin had set on the end of the table. Tyrion was on his left and Jaime on right side. Sansa set next to her husband.  
They had not talked very much and if they did, they talked about the household and finances of Casterlyrock. She listened to everything, but could not understand very much of that yet. She wanted to learn that, when she had to become the lady of the rock.  
She had allready realised, that the two lannisterbrothers could deal very good with numbers and expecially calculation, a abillity she actually never had.

Jaime and Sansa had returned to their chambers. Jaime immidiatly went to the bathroom and took a bath again and she had taken off her clothes with Shae’s help. So now Sansa was naked behind her privacy screen in the sleepingroom, but unfortunatly none of her nightgowns was there.  
She again took one off Jaime’s tunics and sent Shae to bed after she lied herself in hers with the tunic on.

Soon after Jaime also came out of the bathroom. Appenrently, he had also sent Gerold away.  
Her husband placed himself completly naked next to her.  
Sansa was a bit nervous, because this was the first night after their wedding and she did not know what to do.

Does Jaime want to bed me again? Or will we just sleep next to each other?

But a few seconds after, her husbands intensions where clear, as he started to kiss her and wispered in her ear:  
„Why are you wearing my tunic? You have way to much clothes on for the things I want to do now.“

Sansa took off her tunic and kissed him back, even if she really had to resist to cover breasts before him. But he soon brought her away from that thought, as he made his way down her neck to her nipples.  
He took one in his mouth, just as he did night before. He made circles with his tongue around it and sometimes flicked against it, what made her moan.  
Her hands tangled in his hair and soon she started to feel an unknown throbing between her legs. 

Sansa realised after a short time, that this was the sings her body gave her, when she wanted her husband.  
Sansa blushed by that thought. Poor Septa Mordane, would turn around in her grave, if she knew the lady Sansa would feel infuration for her husband.

Meanwhile Jaime kissed her on her neck again and started sucking on it. It felt, like he would never stop in doing that and Sansa already felt a kind of a sweet pain, when he finally took his mouth off her.  
Jaime giggled and at this time she realised, that she had moaned so loud under him, that surely Lord Tywin heard her in his solar. But now she did not want to think about Tywin Lannister.  
She just wanted to think about Jaime.  
So this time she started kissing him and her hands explored his muscular back as they totally became one in their marriagebed.

Suddenly Jaime broke the kiss she started and wispered in her ear:  
„I marked you now little wife. Tomorrow the whole court can see, who you belong to.“  
He gave a small kiss on her cheek and placed himself on her entry.  
He kissed her again and slowly started to fill her and Sansa turned her hips against him to produce as much friction as possible.  
She decicded, that she really loved to feel her husband inside her. Sansa liked it even more than she remembered from the night before.

Jaime started moving inside her and she avidly tried to copy his paste. She failed clearly in that point but she found pleasure, that she moaned and meowed loud again.  
Jaime laughed silently and wispered in her ear:  
„I never imagened, that my right, northern wife, would have so much fun in fucking.“

Sansa’s face turned red and she pressed her lips together to make sure to make not another noise. It was not ladylike, she realised.

„No, that is not right like that, little wolf. Let me hear your sweet howl.“ 

Sansa opened her mouth and let the noises she made out. Jaime kissed her hard again and pushed his tongue into her mouth and explore every part of it.  
Sansa again tried to answer him, but she failed again because of her none experience and Jaime between her legs.  
He took his hands to the sensetive point on the end of her feminimity and and rubed it with is thumb. He lied his head next to her hand and grunted in the pillows, while he drove her crazy with his manhood and his fingers.

For the pleasure of Jaime she had started to moan louder again.  
Her moaning made him even hornier and brought him to push himself faster in her and multiply their pleasure.  
The two came in the same moment. Sansa screamed and Jaime roared like a lion and pressed her so hard on his chest after it, that Sansa had troubles to breath. He turded around to lie on his back and held, so she lied on him.

Sansa listened as Jaime calmed down his breath and surely fell to sleep after it.  
She thought for a while after that. She wondered, if their marrige would stay like that forever. The two did not love each other, she was sure, but a physical attraction was there.

She also understood now, what Margaery told her in the gardens.  
Jaime loved her body and Sansa could control him in some way with it. She was sure in the moment Jaime placed his head over shoulder, he would have done everything for her.  
With this toughts in her head Sansa pulled the sheets over her and her husband and finally fell asleep, still lying on him.

After Sansa was dressed in the mornig by Shae, a legman from the Tyrells arrived with a leter for her. Lady Margaery asked for her company, when she wanted to visit an orphanage in flea bottom today.

Honestly Sansa had not much motivation to do that after the riot. She was still afraid to go to the city, but on the other hand she liked Margaery and it would be an insult to the future queen to deny her that. So she told the a servent to tell Margaery, that she would be honoured to join her in that.

She called for Shae and demaned one of her older dresses. One she did not need anymore and that could become dirty.  
Sansa changed her clothes and let made her hair into a braid. Also she put on a dark coat. Technicly she was ready to leave now, but she almost forgott to tell Jaime about her plans and so she headed to his solar first.

Her husband set behind his desk and allready worked on the preparing of the two leaving as she arrived. Jaime allready told her before their wedding, that they could leave after the royal wedding, if Sansa was pregnant with his child.

Her husband looked up as she arrived his solar and smiled.  
„Did you already miss me, little wife?“ he asked with a naughty smile

Sansa did not really know how to begin, she just stood there for a while and looked at him before she replied with a trembling voice.  
„Jaime? I… I wanted to tell you, that I will go to the city to visit an orphanage with Lady Margaery.“

He did not seem much thrilled of this idea and looked at her worried.  
„Are you sure you want to do that? It is not save in that ratwhole of city.“  
She stepped closer at him and placed her hand on his cheek.

„We will be fine. There will be guards with us and now, since the Tyrells are here, the people are well feed. You do not have to worry. Nothing will happen to us.“

He took Sansa’s hand looked still at her like he was not sure about to let her go there.  
„Please Jaime, I promise nothing will happen.“

In the end Jaime gave her his permission, even tough he still was not very attached of this idea. Sansa kissed him for goodbye like a dutyfull wife and left his solar, happy to got his permission to leave the Red Keep.  
Sansa fast went to the yard, she already was a bit too late. 

Margaery allready waited for her with a small wheelhouse, it was small enough to fit into the small streats of Kings Landing.

„Good morning, Sansa“, Margaery greeted her. „I hope I did not asked for your company to short before we leave. It was a very spontanious idea of me in the morning.“

„No Margaery, it is an honour to go to the city today“, Sansa replied.

„That is very beautifull to hear. Shall we go then?“ Margaery asked and the two ladys set themselves into the wheelhouse and left with 20 Tyrellguards behind them.

The orphanage was deep down in Flea Bottom and the smell there brought tears to Sansa’s eyes, also she was a bit nervous because of the bed memories she had from the roit. But when they reached the orphanage and were greeted by so many little children, all of her bad thoughts disappeared and she was just happy she agreed to come with the futur queen.  
All of the children were very sweet, but also all of them were starving.  


They welcomed the two Ladys heartly with a friendly smile and leaded them inside and Margaery and Sansa set down and talked to all of the children.  
Many of them had lost their fathers because of the war and also some were gone and did not came back yet, but noone knew if they ever will.

One of the children told them he got here, because his mother gave him all the food they had and then she died, because she never ate.  
The Ladys set in the middle of the children and listened to every story they told. Sansa held a baby in her arm. One of the Septas told her, it was six month old, but the child was so little and thin. Sansa thought it did not really look older than two month. 

While she looked on the baby in her arms and listened to the orphans, Sansa suddenly started to wish she had her own child. Not just because she could leave Kings Landing then, also because then she had something that was all hers. Well, and Jaime’s. Of course her baby would be a Lannister, but Sansa hoped that it maybe had something of a Tully or a Stark.

Margaery called for a few guards and they brought in some boxes. The two women gave the children some breads and Sansa feeded the baby in her arms with some milk.  
Soon it would start to have some theeth too and hopefully,, he would grow or he would not overlive the winter.

Margaery talked to one of the Septas and told Sansa soon after, that thy had to go now.  
Sansa said goodbye to everysingle child and gave everyone a kiss and many of them came with them to wheelhouse.  
Margaery just said to one of the Septas, that they should come directly to her, if they had ever problems to feed the children again.  
Sansa promised a group of children, that she would return soon and then it was really time to go so the two women set in the wheelhouse and left the city for the Red Keep.

Jaime POV

Jaime did not like, that his wife left the Red Keep and his protection to visit some children with the Tyrell girl. If he was completly honest, he would rather work on his own child with Sansa right now. Even though he had only bedded her two times yet, it felt amazing. She was amazing and especially being inside her and he was already exited about having Sansa in his bed tonight again.  
It was different with her than with Cersei. His sister allways had the control and leaded him through everything. Now with Sansa he was the one in control and he had realised it was much better that way. 

But before he could continue thinking about Sansa, he had to go to a family meeting. Lord Tywin did not tell of what they wanted to talk about, but he did not had a very good feeling when he went to his fathers solar.

Cersei, Tyrion and Lord Tywin already waited for him, so he took a chair and placed himself next to his brother and his father started talking.  
„Now when we are all present, I first want to tell you something about the war. The young wolf beheaded Rickard Karstark because of treason. Is army has halfed itself now. Also he has now longer an allie with the Freys, because he broke his oath to them and married Jeyne Westerling instead of a Frey daughter.“

„Why did the Stark boy married a Westerling, when he was betrothed to one of the Frey daughters?“ Tyrion interrupted his father.

„The Stark army came to the Westerling’s Keep and I think the young wolf took the maidenhead of the girl and married her soon after that“, Lord Tywin explained bored.

„He should have left her with a bastard in her belly“, Cersei spitted.

„And why did Karstark lose his head?“ Jaime wanted to know.

„Karstark killed Willem and Martyn, who were prisoners of him and Robb Stark did not give him permission for that, so he killed Karstark for treason.“

Jaime knew Rickard Karstard, he had killed one of his sons and for that the man always wanted his death, so it was no surprise, that Karstark killed another Lannister as vengeance. Willem and Martyn had been his cousins, but Jaime never really knew then. He never really gave him some attention. He could not say that he grieved for them.

„But I did not call for you today, because I wanted to talk about the war“, Tywin continued. „I called for you because I wanted to talk about a marriage for Cersei and Tyrion. We have to strenghten our family and our allie with the Tyrells, so for Cersei I thought about Balon Greyjoy or Willas Tyrell and for Tyrion…“

Cersei stood up, interrupted her father and started to shout at him.  
„I will not marry that old man and move to his stinking island and surely I will not marry that krippled boy. I refuse to marry anyone.“

Jaime had to smile by the thought that his sister would get shipped away to Pike and that she had to share her bed with that old octopus, but his father started talking again, but he remained calm, not like Cersei.

„You will marry if command you to. If you ask me about my opinion, you shall marry the Tyrell boy. Jaime secures us the north and you will secure us the reach. I heared that he is a very smart young man, who loves to read and he has the best dogs and horses in the realm. Besides you need a new man in your bed to bear new children.“

„I am the queenregent not some broodmare…“  
„You are my daughter“, Tywin shouted. „You will do as I command and you will marry Loras Tyrell. That is the best option I have for you.“

„Father please, I…“

„Enough. You will bear new children and end those disgusting rumors. Jaime has allready made a part of this. Everyone in the Red Keep knows, that he bedded his new wife. We just need a husband for you and all those rumors are proven to be lies.“

Cersei smalled in her chair, but Jaime knew, that for his sister the last word was not spoken yet.

Tywin turned to Tyrion.  
„I did not found a good match for you Tyrion. I just have an idea for the futur. When we beat Stannis and his daughter Shireen survives, we need a husband for her to bind her to house Lannister.“

Jaime could not believe, what he had heared and also Tyrion looked at his father with dismay.  
„Father you can not be seriuos. Shireen Baratheon is a child, I think she is not older than nine years by now and I do not think she is flowered.“

„Then we will wait or do you have a better idea?“

„I stay unmarried and we give her to someone more of her age.“

„To whom? Lancel is injured from the battle and noone knows if he ever fully recovers and Willem and Martyn are dead. Name me someone Tyrion and I will giver Shireen to him.“

Tyrion stayed quiet and stayed in one position on his chair. He did not look at his father anymore and deep inside both Lannister brothers knew, that their father was right.

„So when we are ready with discussing that, I will arrange the betrothal for Cersei.“

Tywin stood up and walked to the door, but a short time before he reached it, he turned around.  
„There is still one thing. Jaime, as soon as Sansa carries your child, I do not want her to walk around in Flea Bottom.“

Jaime really liked this demand of his father, he also prefered Sansa to stay in the Tower of the hand or even better in their chambers.

„Yes father, I will make sure she stays in the Keep.“  
Tywin nodded and left the solar without another word. Cersei followed him soon after. Surely she wanted to stop her betrothal, but Jaime knew she had no chance in that.

„So Shireen Baratheon for you now, my brother and I thought father gave me a child for the wife.“

Tyrion started moving again and looked at his brother.  
„A little girl like her should not marry someone like me, but now I have a reason to get drunk. Do you want to join me?“

Jaime laughed.  
„Addmit it, you would have get drunk either.“

Tyrion held his hands in defence as he stood up and walked to the door.  
„I think I am guilty, my brother.“

Jaime followed him. He had to wait for Sansa for a time, surely. Why should he not spend that time with his brother?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took me longer. I had some problems with my Laptop, but now I got a new one.  
> I hope you enjoy the knew chapter.

Sansa POV  
Sansa woke up in the morning, lying in Jaime’s arms. He was holding her close to him like every night. Sansa got used to that. It was a something that made her feel save during the night.  
They were married for one month now. Jaime had bedded her every single night since then, sometimes even two or three times per night and also Sansa had learned to enjoy his body more and more. He often used his tongue to pamper her most private parts and she really wanted to give simething like that back to him, but she clearly did not know how.  
In Winterfell she heard some handmaidens whisper about, how a woman could satisfy a man with her mouth, but she was never interrested in those things and neither she understood them.

Maybe she could ask Shae for help. Her maiden has always been loyal and helped her. Sansa was sure she would also help her with this matter. She also knew, that Shae was Tyrion’s lover and that she was a whore before she came tot he Red Keep.  
So who could be better to help me with that?

Sansa felt Jaime moving next to her and that he pulled his arms tighter around her. He gave her a short kiss on her head.  
„Good morning, little wife“, he wispered and turned her around, so he could look at his face.

„Good morning, Jaime“, she answered.

He looked at her for a short time, but soon reliesed her out of his arms and stood up.

„Do you really have to go“, she asked him silently.

Jaime turned around and laughed.  
„I wish I could stay the whole day in bed with you and maybe work on the heir my father desires so much,but I can not. Of course you can feel free to stay there for a while.  
Jaime went tot he bathroom and Sansa layed down again to cuddel herself into the bed. She closed her eyes and listened to her husband, who dressed himself and came back into the bedroom and that he left it. But soon he returned and gave her another kiss on the forehead. She opened her eyes as he started talking.  
„I can not stay for now, but of course I would like to come back to bed with you in it later, if you want me that much“, he jiggled and Sansa blushed.  
He put his mouth closer to her ear and wispered seductive. „I think we have to hurry up with that or my father will become very impatient and of course we do not want to dissapoint him.“ 

Sansa turned even more red as she looked at him scandalised about that he used his father as argument to sleep with her. Jaime laughed and kissed her as goodbye before he left her. 

Sansa stayed in bed for a short time and thought about her husband. She could not deny, that she had some feelings for him, but she could not allow herself to love him. It was true, that she admired him and she thought, that he was the most handsome man in the kingdoms.  
Of course she was thankfull for everything he did for her, but dispite everything she would rather want to return to her family than with him in King’s Landing.  
But even tough she did not love him, she wanted to have a good time with him and that they continued to enjoy their bodys every night.

Finally she stood up and wanted to call for Shae, but then someone knocked at the door. Sansa squeaked shooked.

How can I open the door? I am naked.

Sansa looked around herself, searching for something that she could wear.  
In one corner of the room was still lying a short robe from the evening before. Jaime had just threwn it there, when he undressed her before they made love.

Well, for sure it was better than nothing.  
Sansa took it on and ran to the door. There was a Tyrellguard standing on the other side as she opened it. He gave her a big package as he stold her stiff.  
„From the Lady Margaery Tyrell.“  
He bowed slightly and left her without another word. Sansa stood there for a short time and looked confused after him, but after some time she closed the door and placed the package on a table to open it. She was very exited about what Margaery sent her.

Inside the package was at first a letter. Sansa opened it and recognized Margaerys beautifull handwriting. Sansa started reading.  
My dearest Sansa,  
it would be an honour to me, if you would join me and my grandmother fort he early morning tee today. It would also please me very much, if you would wear my gift to you.  
Love Margaery Tyrell

Sansa looked at the package again and took the gift out of it. It was a dress. A fine one.  
It was red with golden details. It was made in the style oft he reach,so the neckline was way lower than on everything else she owned.

Sansa did not think that it was proper to wear it outside, but she would wear it for Margaery.  
She also thought that Jaime would like this dress very much. In her head she could see his naughty smirk and could imagen his improper thoughts.  
Maybe she would visit him later in his solar with it.

Sansa called for her handmaiden Shae. She wanted to get dressed and also wanted to ask her secret questions. Shae came a few seconds after.  
In the beginning, Sansa was a bit to shy to ask her questions, but when she wore Margaery’s gift and Shae was brushing her hair, Sansa took all of her courage together and finally asked.

„Shae I have a little question to you,“ Sansa began and blushed. „In the marriagebed… Well, Jaime… He often uses his tongue to please me. Down there“, she added and felt her face turning red again, but she continued after a short break.  
„I heard a women can also do that. How?“

The lorathi maiden smirked in the mirror, but answered serious after a short time.  
„You have to take his manhood into your mouth“, she replied and Sansa looked questionin into the mirror.

„It would be best, if you would start with kissing it and then you just put it in your mouth and then you also have to use your tongue. But be carefull about you theet or you will hurt him.“

„Thank you, Shae“, Sansa wispered and let her hair made done without another word.

Sansa went to the part oft he gardens in that the Tyrells usually were. Margaery already waited for her and greeted her with a kiss on her cheek.

„Sansa, it is so beautifull to meet you again and I also see, that my dress suits you very well.“ 

The older girl smirked at her. Sansa knew that Margaery had the intention to make her look more desireable for Jaime. But she ignored that and just greeted her friend back.

„I am also very pleased to see you again and I am also very happy to meet your grandmother.“

Margaery took her arm and leaded her a short way to an open tent. In there set an old women and Margaery started talking again.

„Sansa, it is an honour to present you my grandmother, the Lady Ollena of highgarden.“  
Ollena gave Sansa her hand and started was nearly commanding her to give her a kiss.

„Set yourself there child“, she continued comanding. „We have some lemoncakes for you.“

„Lemoncakes are my favourites“, Sansa answered and placed herself next to Margaery on the opposite side oft he Tyrell grandma.

„Yes we heard of that, but we brought you here to talk with us about about something else“, Lady Tyrell explained.

„You are the former betrothed to the king and we heared some… unpleasing rumors. How is that boy? Will he treat my grand daughter right?“

I can not tell them the truth. The Lannisters will kill me if I do that.

„Joff… King Joffrey is as brave as a lion and he is strong and…“, Sansa stotted before Lady Ollena stopped her.

„Yes, yes all Lannisters are Lions and when a Tyrell furts it smells like roses, but tell us has he a gentle heart? Tell us the truth will he be a good husband for Margaery?“

„My father allways told the truth“, Sansa said with tears in her eyes.

„Yes I know“, the old Lady Tyrell replied. „and they cut of his head for it.“  
„Joffrey. Joffrey did that. He promised me to be mercifull and he cut my fathers head off. He said that was merci. He took me up on the walls to make me look at it“, Sansa ended almost crying.

Gods what did I say? He will kill for it.

„Go on“, Margaery said. „We will never betray your honesty, I swear it to you. Did he do anything else?“

I have to tell her. She needs tob e prepared for this marriage.

„He beated me in front oft he whole court when my brother won in battle. He beated and humiliated me whenever he liked. He is a monster.“

„Oh, thats bad“, Ollena said. „But trust me no one will hear about what you said today. My son wants Margaery on the throne, we just wanted to know with whom we are dealing with. Now eat, girl. We are here for breakfast.“

Jaime POV

Jaime was watching Sansa and Lady Margaery walking through the gardens of the Red Keep, from a balcony in the Tower of the hand.  
His guards told him, that she left the Tower of the hand to have breakfast with the futur queen and her grandmother. 

He did not trust the Tyrells but he was happy, that Sansa found something like a friend in the Tyrell girl. He liked his little wife more than he wanted to admit. It was saver for her if noone knew his true feelings for her.

He did not think that it was love. Everything was so different than with Cersei. He did try not to think about his sister, instead he paid all his attention to his wife.  
She wore a beautifull dress and he was sure, he had never seen it on her before. Surely it was from Margaery, it was way to revealing for Sansa’s taste, but Jaime liked her in this dress. He could see the curves of her tits even from here and he could only think about ripping that dress from her body and kiss her beautifull breasts. To kiss her whole body and mark her. She did not like when he did that, but it was his way to show the world, that she belonged to him. 

Tyrion joined him.  
„My beloved brother, what is the dear Sansa doing this morning? Clearly it is important enough to stop you from working on the houshold of Casterlyrock.“

Jaime forced himself to think about something else than Sansa’s naked body. He tried to sound as normal as possible when he replied.

„She is walking in the gardens with the Tyrell girl“, Jaime said.

Tyrion went near to the edge of the balcony and looked down on the two girls.

„Ah, there she is. Have you already planed when you want to tell her, that you love her?“

Jaime was shooked about his brother’s words and looked down on him with visible confusion in his expression.

„I watched you two in the last month. You love her and I am sure she likes you very much too.“

Jaime rolled with his eyes, but deep inside he was not sure, if his brother was right.  
„I am not sure about my feelings for Sansa“, he replied. „and for her I am just the hero that saved her from Joffrey. She does not love me and I am no hero.“

„No, maybe you are no hero in your own eyes, but are one for many others. I thought you knew that Sansa learned, that knight are not the honourable heros from the songs in her childhood.“  
Jaime looked at his brother for a long time without saying another word.

„You can deny it, brother. Deep inside you know, that you love her and sooner or later you will stop lying to youself and everyone around you.“

Tyrion turned around and started walking away but turned around again after some steps and said his goodbye.

„Father wanted to talk with me about the crwon’s finances. I will leave you now.“

With this words his brother finally turned around and left the balcony and Jaime alone. Jaime emtied his cup of wine and went back to his solar, still thinking about Sansa and how stunning she looked in that dress.

Sansa POV

Sansa found her husband in his solar. He was sitting behind his desk like so often and worked on some papers. He did not hear her coming in.  
So she stepped close to him from behind and placed her hands on his shoulders. She moved her lips down to his neck and started kissing him.  
She kissed his neck so like Margaery told her before in the gardens. Sansa had also asked the Tyrell girl for some advice and she was sure that he knew that she wanted to seduce him by now.

Sansa felt that Jaime smirked as she started wisphering in his ear.  
„Those papers on your desk can wait for sure. I am also sure you would rather do something else than work here.“

Jaime looked at her. His eyes were dark in desire and she felt her face turning red under his deep look.  
„Yes you are right. I really would rather do something else than working on those unimportant things here. I would be a terrible husband if I would not take care of my wife, would I be not?“

His voice was deep and Sansa could also see that he already had a bulge in his pants. She did not know before, that he had such an huge impact on him.  
He turned his seat around and started kissing her on the lips.  
He was demanding, more than usuall. Sansa enjoyed that, but soon she broke the kiss and kneeled before him.  
She could see in Jaime‘s eyes, that he knew what she wanted to do when she opened his pants. Sansa looked at her husband and he smiled at her.  
„I could get used to you being so inappropriate and I could also get used to have a break like that everyday.“

Sansa blushed a bit again, but fast gave her attention back to his nearly complete hard manhood. She began with kissing his cock gentle, at first. But the sounds he made, brought her to continue her work and move forward to try a bit more.  
She kissed his cock faster and also used her hand to please him. She rubbed it gently while she continued kissing it and finally she took it completly in her mouth and started sucking his cock.

„Oh Sansa, since our wedding night I dreamed about you doing that“, Jaime wispered.

His fingers tangled in her hair as she continued to satisfy him with her mouth.  
Sansa tried different things, sometimes she licked, sometimes she sucked and then she made circles around his top with her tongue and Jaime seemed to go crazy about that. So she continued with it for a time. She was sure that she made the right decision to surprise him with that.  
She tried to take his whole cock into her mouth, but it was way to big for her. It just made her choke and Jaime jiggled about that.

„You are even sweet when you are choking on my cock“, he laughed and strocked her head.

Sansa continued for a long time to spoil him with her mouth and tongue until she realised that his body cramped.  
„Sansa stop or I will…“

But he could not finish his sentence and came into her mouth. Sansa swallowed his seed and looked at her husband from her kneeling position. He kissed her on the forehead and smirked at her.

„I have to addmit, I enjoy your cunt more, but this was a welcome distraction from my work“, he smiled at her and pick her up in his arms. „I think we should continue that in our bed, sweet wife. I want to give you some pleasure back and I am tired of seeing your tits just trough that dress.“  
He carried her to their bed and undressed her to take her and this time with more passion than he had ever have before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter something very bad will happen to Sansa.  
> I hope I can manage to release it some days earlier, but I do not promise anything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING  
> If you are sensible with topics like sexual assult or rape, I advice you to not read the chapter.  
> I will put a summary at the end.

Jaime lied in his bed with his wife in his arms. Most people in the Red Keep were still assleep at this time, but Jaime had have a nightmare, like he so often. His nightmares were either about his time as a member of the kingsguard during the reign of the mad king or they were about the bloody mummers.  
Jaime had hated to be their prisoner. The humiliation and the pain he experienced there were a lot worse than the thing he had gone through, when he was captured by Robb Stark. He knew that there was nothing holding Vargo Hoat back to kill him. He also often threatened to chop off his swordhand. Thank the gods he did not, but he often had dreams about these bastards and what they could have done to him.  
He had never told Sansa about it, but for him, she was something like a calming pool. When he woke up from a nightmare and felt his warm, breathing wife in his arms, it was easy for him to just lay down again and go back to sleep.

But today it had been different. He had dreamed about the mad king raping his queen. The difference between the dream and the things that really happened back then was, thaT Sansa was the queen that was raped by the king. He had seen Aerys raping his precious Sansa several times and Jaime stood next to him, unable to move. Sansa screamed for help and he could not do anything. It was as worse than anything else he had seen and felt before. Jaime hated to do nothing when innocent people were mistreated, but it was even worse to see Sansa like that. The girl he swore to protect.

In the end of the dream, the mad king left and Jaime was finally able to move, but it was too late as he run to his wife. She died in his arms and jaime woke up screaming. Even the fact that he held her in his arms could not calm him down at that moment.

Sansa opened her eyes next to him.  
Jaime kissed her and put the dreamed aside.  
„Good morning sweet girl“, he greeted her. „You are so beautiful when you are asleep and now I can just think about the scandalous things I want to do to you.“  
Sansa blushed and he pulled her on his chest as he laughed. Sansa lied on him and was clearly far away with her thoughts. She painted small circles with her finger on his chest and did not say another word. Jaime felt that something was wrong so he asked, but deep inside he already knew, that she would not answer him honestly.

„Sansa my dear, what is bothering you?“ he asked her and she did not answer at all in the beginning. She stopped moving her hand and looked on the sheets next to her for a few seconds before she smiled at him and replied.  
„It is nothing, Jaime. I am just thinking.“

„And what are you thinking about?“

„I am thinking about, that we can leave this place soon.“

Jaime knew she was lying, but accepted her answer for now.  
I will ask her later again.

Unwillingly he pushed Sansa off himself and stood up from the bed.

„I have to go visit my father. He told me yesterday, that he wanted to talk about something important with me.“  
Sansa just nodded and stayed were she was.

Jaime went to the bathroom to get dressed and left his chambers after he gave her a kiss as goodbye. He suddenly was in an extremly good mood as he headed to his father, despite his nightmare. Maybe it was the sex he had have with his young wife on the evening before or it was just seeing her in the morning. Even though she was hiding something from him. Jaime was sure, he would find out what it was.

He entered the solar of his father. He already waited for him with a letter in his hand. He showed it to his son. „Read“, he ordered and Jaime took the paper and started to read it.

Roslin caught a fine, fat trout .Her brother gave her a pair of wolf pelts for her wedding.  
Signed Walder Frey

„Do you want to tell me that the Lord of the crossing is a bad poet or is this supposed to mean something?“

His father rolled with his eyes.  
„Walder Frey murdered Robb Stark and his mother at the wedding of his daughter Roslin and Lord Edmure, you idiot.“

„You ordered it, did you not?“

„Yes, he had to die. He was a rebel against the crown. That he is your brother in law did not change anything and we had to win the war quickly.“

„So much to the topic guest right“, Jaime mumered.

„The blood is on Walder Freys hands not on mine and explain to me, why it is more noble to kill 10.000 men at battle than a dozen at dinner.“

„So you did this to spare the lifes of his soldiers. Thats truly noble“, he said sarcasticly.

„I wanted to end the war without losing more of our men and spending more gold. Even you have to understand that.“

Jaime moaned. His father was right, but he did not want to admit it. Robb Stark had to die, he would have never made peace with them when the murderer of his father was still on the throne.  
„And what about her mother? She did not have to die. I am sure, she would not have continued the rebelion without her son. Of course she also would have been a powerfull hostage.“

„I wanted to spare her life. There must have gone something wrong.“ Lord Tywin made a wiping away handmove. „I will tell those news to the small council later. I thought you should know first and tell her before someoneelse can. Your task to put your child in her is now more important than ever. Roose Bolton will be warden of the north until your second son will be old enough.“

„Very well father, could you tell me now, at wich time is Sansa the most fertile, before or after I tell her, that she lost the rest of her family?“

„Now when he whole family is dead, you can make sure, she gets a new one. You just need to perform.“

Jaime knew that his father was never the compassionate type of person, but it shocked him to hear something like that and he wanted to eave his father as soon as possible.  
„Am I allowed to go now?“ he just asked short.

Tywin nodded.  
„Yes, go to your wife and tell her before Joffrey can do or I will do it myself.“

„Good day father“, Jaime said and left.

When Jaime came back into his chambers, Sansa had dressed herself and set in the living room to take some breakfast. She wore a light, golden dress and her mood had clearly improved since earlier in bed. Jaime hated myself, because he had to destroy her happyness.  
Sansa came towards him and huged him.

„Jaime do you want a berrypastry, too?“  
She smiled at him and Jaime stiffened in her hug. Sansa let him go, her smile left her face. She knew that something was wrong.  
„Jaime what has happened? What did you father want from you?“

It broke Jaime’s heart, but he had to tell her.  
„Sansa I have to tell you something. I think it would be better if you set down before.“

Sansa set herself back on the table with a frightened facial expression. Jaime had noe idea how to begin this.

Better you tell her than Joffrey.

„It is about your family. Your uncle Edmure wanted to marry Roslin Frey and… at the feast, Walder Frey betrayed your brother. He…“, Jaime stoped. He could not tell her, but a voice in his mind screamed at him to do it before someone like Joffrey or Cersei could.  
„He murdered your brother and mother.“

Sansa set there and looked down at her hands. She tried to hide the tears in her eyes, but failed.  
„My mother and my brother were traitors. I am happy that they are finally dead“, she said so quiet, that Jaime could barely hear her.  
He took his face into his hand, forcing her to look at him. The first tear rolled down her cheek. Sansa whiped it away and tried to hold the following back.

„Sansa you really don’t nead to say that. We are alone. They were your family. Noone will punish you for crying for them here.“  
Sansa stoped holding her tears back and fell into his arms. She cried against his shoulder until his tunic was soaked from the tears.  
Jaime felt terrible seeing her like this, but he knew that there was nothing he could do for her except holding her and be there for her.

Sansa POV

Later that day, Sansa lied in her bed alone. Her tears were dried and she didn’t cry anymore. She just lied there staring at the wall.  
Jaime was at the practisefield. Sansa had actually send him there. She needed some time alone. She needed to think about the things that happened.  
Her brother could not have died. It was not true.

Yes, it is true you fool. You need to accept it. Your brother was murdered by that weasel.

Tears came back into her eyes. A part of Sansa wanted this to be the happiest time of her life, but also a part of her wanted to drown in her tears and also die with her brother.  
Shae and her were sure, that she carried Jaime’s child by now and she wanted to tell him when she came back, but now she couldn’t tell him. She wanted a child and for sure Jaime too, but she couldn’t feel happy about it and tell him. Everything just felt so wrong. 

Sansa wanted to start crying again, but there was something at the door. She heared it open.  
Is Jaime allready back?

Sansa set up and looked to the door. There was no Jaime.  
Joffrey stood there with a special, evil smirk on his face.  
Sansa stood immediatly up and courtsied before the king. She also noticed Ser Meryn standing in front of the door.

„Your Grace“, she greeted him and tried to smile. „What leads you into my chambers this morning?“ she asked, but already knew the answer.

„My lovely aunt, I am sure you already heared these fanatastic news about the death of your traitor brother and mother.“

Sansa forced her smile to go even brighter as she replied with the perfect sweetness in her voice.  
„Yes your Grace, I am very happy, that this traitor is finally put to death.“

„Really?“

„Yes, of course. My heart is full of joy and I am happy that the realm is finally save. I am also always happy to serve the crown. “

Joffrey’s eyes turned dark and his smirk got more evil as she answered.  
„Well then serve the crown now and take off this dress.“

Sansa was shocked and started to tremble slightly. Joffrey just couldn’t mean that.  
„Your Grace, I am married to your uncle. It would be improperly to do so, don’t you mean?“ she stottered.

„I do not care about that. I thought you wanted to serve me and now I want to fuck you. Take off your dress and lie yourself on bed you traiterous whore.“

Sansa didn’t move a centimenter. Joffrey moned and tured to his guard.  
„Ser Meryn, make sure this whore does as I told her. Maybe you can have her later.“

Meryn moved closer to heras Joffrey laughed. The knight grapped her and pressed her on the bed with her hands over her head. Sansa screamed and said again, that this wasn’t right, but Joffrey shouted at her.  
„Shut up. I am the king. I take what I want and whom I want. And right now I want your cunt.“ 

He laughed again and pulled a knive out of his belt to cut her her dress open. Sansa screamed and tried to free herself, but Meryn held her hands and Joffrey placed himself on her legs. So she was not able to move and was now completly naked in front of the men.  
Joffrey smirked and moved his lips closer to her ear.  
„Now you will see how it feels like to have a king inside you. I am sure you will like it and if not, I can live with that, too.“

Sansa screamed as Joffrey opened his pants and placed his cock on her entry. Tears were now back in her eyes and rolled down at the sides of her face.

„Sansa, I honour you and my uncle. You could really do better. Not many men are allowed to raise the bastard of a king.“

Joffrey got ready to put his cock inside her and Sansa wanted to scream again, but suddenly, someone pulled Joffrey off her and some one placed a knife on Meryn Trant‘s throat.  
„Let her go.“ Sansa recognized the voice. It was Ser Addam Marbrand.

Meryn jumped away from the bed and the knights started to fight in the sleepingroom.  
Well Addam had clearly an advantage. 

Sansa tried to cover herself with the tings that were left from her dress. She looked around and searched for Joffrey and the one that put him off her.  
It was Jaime. He held Joffrey at the wall with a knife on his throat. The two were arguing, but Sansa was not able to understand them because of the swords of Ser Meryn and Addam.

Finally Addam managed to unweapon his opponent. His sword fell to the ground and the knight kneeled with Addam’s sword at his neck.

„Don’t kill him“, Jaime ordered. „I want to do it myself.“

„Let me go uncle. I honor you and especially her with that.“

„Shut up or I will kill you, too“, Jaime shouted at Joffrey. „And if you ever touch her again I will also kill you.“

Lord Tywin entered the solar with Tyrion and his former sellsword Bronn.  
„What in all the seven hells is happening here“, he asked, but as he saw the scene more, he was able to imagen what happened here. He directly started to take the lead.  
„Tyrion, you and Ser Bronn will go to the black cells with Ser Addam and and this scum of knight. Make sure whiped this evening for his crimes against house Lannister. We will see what happens afterwards to him.“

Tyrion started to guide the Knights out of the room, but Tywin stoped them for again.  
„You won’t need that anymore“, he said to Meryn Trant and cut off his white cloak. The knights left with Tyrion and their prisoner as Tywin placed the cloak over Sansa to cover her body.

He turned to Joffrey.  
„And you boy…“, he grapped him by the ear. Jaime let him go and removed the knife. „We will have a conversation in my solar.“

He hauled Joffrey out of the chambers, but turned his head one more time.  
„Jaime take care about your wife. There is enough time for revenge later.“  
He left the room and Jaime ran to her and took her in an embrace. Sansa cried against his shoulder again.

„Did he hurt you?“ Jaime asked his wife.

„No“, she replied. „You came just in time to stop him.“

„It’s okay Sansa. He can not hurt you anymore. I protect you.“

Jaime held her and let her cry against his shoulder until she calmed down and fell to sleep in his his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaime dreams of the mad king raping Sansa.  
> The two spend a few moments in bed and Sansa bothers about something, but doesn't want to tell Jaime about what.  
> Jaime goes to his father, who tells him, Robb Stark and his mother are dead. Jaime tells Sansa about that, She cries, but needs some time alone soon after.  
> We find out Sansa carrys a child, but can't tell Jaime right now.  
> Joffrey and Meryn Trant apear In Sansa's chambers and Joffrey tries to rape her, but Jaime and Addam stop him.  
> Meryn is brought to the black cells and Jaime wants to kill him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that I needed some more time for the last chapters. I am very busy at work right now. I work in an old peoples home and there is always a lot to do, so I don't have much time in the evenings.  
> I also wanted to thank you for over 100 Kudos and all your comments.

Jaime POV

Jaime watched Sansa sleeping on a couch in his solar, while he was sitting behind his desk.   
Since Joffrey tried to rape her, he hadn’t let her alone. Jaime had also made sure, that Meryn Trant was killed as brutaly as he deserved. He and his father shared the opinion, that he deserved to be quartered and tortured before, for his crimes against house Lannister. Jaime had wanted to make sure that he suffered for everything he did to Sansa.   
His father also agreed, that Sansa needed her own guards. Jaime had choosen them by hand himself.Jaime knew most oft hem since he was a child, so he could rely on them. He knew that they all were truly loyal to house Lannister and wouldn’t let Joffrey or Cersei near her again.   
Even though his father had been so angry at Joffrey on this day, that the boy ran out of the tower of the hand like a frightend little boy and Cersei didn’t do anything to scare his wife in the past weeks,he knew that his sister still believed, he belonged to her and she hated Sansa for marrying him.   
Well honestley Joffrey was nothing more than a little boy with an ugly crown on his head, but he was still the king and a lot of people here, would do everything he wanted.

He stood up from his desk and picked the sleeping Sansa up to carry her into their bedroom. She started to move in his arms and looked at him as he placed her on the bed.  
„It’s okay“, he wispered at her and strocked her head. „ I will remove your clothes for you. Just stay there.“

Sansa closed her eyes again and Jaime took off her clothes until she just wore her shift. He moved away from his wife and undressed himself. He put on a soft sleeping pants lied himself next to her in the bed. He pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes to go to sleep. 

Since Joffrey nearly raped Sansa, the two hadn’t sleeped with each other.   
Jaime didn’t want to scare her and so he just let her sleep in his arms. She felt save there and Jaime would keep her save, no mater what it would cost him.

Jaime woke up the next morning because Sansa stood up and left him alone. Jaime followed her to the bathroom, where she set and brushed her hair in front of the mirror.

„Good morning, sweet girl“, he said and huged her from behind to kiss her ear.

„Good morning, my lion“, she wispered back and turned her head to kiss him on his mouth.

Their marriage didn’t change for the most part, there was just the intimicy at night between the two missing and of course she was still moarning a bit for her family. But for Jaime’s surprise, she was not frightend of him and let him hold her.

Jaime left Sansa alone as she called for her handmaiden and went back to his chambers to get ready to go to the practise field.   
His squire and himself needed more training.  
He didn’t like to leave Sansa alone, but he left her with four guards in front of the door. He had picked all the guards, who should protect her from now on, by himself. They had to be reliable and they needed to fight well, if it was needed.

Jaime was surprised when Sansa came in a heavy, blue dress and a braid out of the bath. Normally she prefered to wear lighter housegowns and wearing her hair just down when she stayed in their chambers.  
Does she want to go somewhere?

„Jaime, I didn’t told you yet. I will leave the Red Keep today with Lady Margaery. We want to visit an orphanage.“

Jaime was shocked. Sansa didn’t really planed to leave the savety he could give her here to visit some orphans.

„You will not do such thing. You will stay here in you chambers, where I can garanty your safety. I don’t want to have you going into that fucking city again.“

„Jaime, noone will hurt me there and Joffrey won’t be there either. Nothing will happen to me.“

Jaime shaked his head. I couldn’t allow that.  
„No, I swore to protect you and I allready failed one time. I don’t want that to happen again.“

„You protected me on that day and believe me I don’t want to imagen what would have happened, if you did not. In the city is no one, who wants to harm me now. I promise, I will come back to you just like last time.“

Jaime didn’t know what to say, he needed to convince Sansa to stay here, but he knew, that he couldn’t stop her so easy, so he started to scream histerycally at her.

„And what would have happened, if I would have came a few minutes later into this rooms. Joffrey would have allready had his dirty cock inside you.“  
He lowered his voice.  
„Please Sansa, I can not take that risk. I beg you to stay here.“

„Jaime I know that you care about me and I am attached by that, but please let me go. I promise that nothing will happen to me.“

Jaime realised, that it made no sense to continue arguing with his wife, so pretended to give up and embraced her.  
„Then go if you want it that much, but stay safe and come back to me unharmed.“

„I will. You will have me back before the sun goes down.“

„Yes, I will go to the practise field now. I will see you later at dinner.“

„I will be back then. Goodbye.“

Jaime walked out of his chambers and left her alone to go to the practise field. But at the door, he gave the guards some last commands.  
„You will guard the door the whole day. No one will go in there and my wife will stay inside. If she wants to go you will stop her. I don’t care what she tells you, you are at first loyal to me. And if she somehow manages to sneak away, you will bring her back. I don’t care if you have to carry her back.“

„Of course, Ser Jaime“, the soldiers replied and Jaime turned around to finally go to the practise field. He knew that Sansa would hate him for that, but at least she would hate him alive and unharmed.

Sansa POV

Sansa was ready to leave now. She wore a dark brown cloak now and was in general completly ready.   
She left her bedroom and went to the door, wich leaded her to the corridor in the Tower of the hand. She wanted to step out of her livingroom, but the guards stood in her way and blocked the way out of her room.

„I am sorry, Lady Lannister. Ser Jaime has forbidden us to let you out of here today“, one oft hem explained to her.

„But I…“   
Sansa was confused, but soon she realised, that Jaime had planed lied to her and never actually wanted to let her go. She got angry.

Jaime had planned this the whole time. He lied to my face and was never really agreed with me. Instead of trusting me, be plotted behind my back with my guards to lock me in here.

„I am the wife of the heir to Casterlyrock, the futur lady of the Rock. You are mine to command. You will let me go“, Sansa said with a sharp voice.

„Yes, you are the wife of Ser Jaime“, another guard replied. „But his commands are over yours. So we are not allowed to let you go.“

Sansa stepped back into her livingroom and closed the door. A lady always had to keep her appearance. She wanted to kill Jaime at this moment.   
Deep inside Sansa knew, that he just wanted to keep her save, but he had shown her today, that he didn’t trust her. Sansa was hurt by that, even tough she didn’t want to admit it.

Sansa took off her cloak and her heavy dress and put on a much lighter green dress. She placed herself into the livingroom and tried to calm herself down, by sewing a blanket for the child, that grew inside her belly. She still didn’t tell Jaime and right know, she did not want to because the anger was still boiling inside her. She just felt betrayed and it made her even more angry that some tears rolled down her cheeks. Somehow she managed to stop them and concentrated on her sewing. She would just sit here and wait for him and confront him later, Sansa decided.  
Sansa set there a long time and tried not to cry because of her anger. She was now thinking of what she should embroider on the blanket, but heared some voices from the other side of the door and a short time later, Jaime opened it and came into the room. He just stood at the door for a moment and looked at her.  
He looked at her with her with a face she was not able to read. But Sansa believed to see something on his face, that looked like an excuse.   
She didn’t care about that. She just looked back with visible fury in her face.  
„Why, Jaime?“

She stood up and couldn’t hold herself back. She ran towards him and started to hit and beat him. She wanted to do anything to hurt him, just like he did with her.

„I am your wife. You can not look me in our chambers like a common servent. I am the futur Lady of the Rock. I shall go were I please“, she screamed at her husband.

She punched him with her fist on his chest, but her hands were nothing against his muscular body.   
It was easy for him to stop her attack.  
He just grapped her little fists and held them in his hands as he easily turned her around. He pressed her against the wall next to them and pinned her there with his body, but didn’t hurt her.   
He still held her hands in his much bigger ones. So she was unable to move. Sansa wanted to fight against him, but she had no chance, he was way too strong for her.

„Yes, you are my wife and I swore to protect you, if you remember that“, he barked at her.„I don’t protect you by leting you walk trough the streets of Flea Bottom. And are you really trying to use title, you just have because of me, against me.“

Sansa was quiet for a moment, but decided to move on with their argument, like he didn’t say his last sentence.   
That was really stupid, to use his title against him.

„I already was there“, Sansa tried to argue. „And nothing happened to me.“

Sansa could not longer hold her tears back and tried harder to fight him, but still it didn’t work.  
„And when Myrcella was shipped off to Dorne, they tried to rape you. Don’t think Tyrion did not tell me this. I couldn’t protect you back then and I didn’t do anything to protect you from Joffrey when I could have. I nearly came to late to save you. Joffrey is afaid of my father, but we can’t hold him back forever.“

Sansa stoped fighting him and he let go her hands a few seconds after and moved his body away, so she was able to step away from the wall.   
Sansa looked at the ground. The feeling that he betrayed her made her almost cry again. She wasn’t angry anymore. She was just disappointed and couldn’t understand him.

„But why did you protect me like this. You could have done it different.“

Sansa hated herself for the tears that rolled down her face again. She didn’t want to look that weak in an argument.

„How should I have done it differently?“ he asked her back. „You wanted to go to that orphanage so much and I can not put in words how much I feel sorry for doing this. You left me no choice. I just wanted to keep you save. I am sorry about the way I had to do it.“

Sansa looked up again and saw, he was also now nearly crying as he added:  
„I could never forgive myself, if something would happen to you out there.“ 

A part of her knew, that he have had good intentions, but she could still not understand, what leaded him to lock her in her chambers. She was not saver here than anywhere else.

„Despite all that, you can’t just lock me in here. Joffrey came here to rape me. I am nowhere save. Noone can protect me. He is the king and he gets what he wants. I am not save with you, or with my guards and not with anyone else.“

With this words she turned away from him and left the livingroom for her chambers.  
Jaime left her alone fort he rest of the day. He just crawled in bed next to her late in the night, when he thought she allready was asleep.

The next morning came.  
Today was the day, when the rest of the Tyrell family, including Margaery’s mother and her oldest brother Willas arrived. To celebrate that, all members of the Lannister- and Tyrellfamilys were invited for lunch. Of course Jaime and Sansa had to be there, too. They had to act like the happy, married couple they weren’t right now after their argument yesterday.   
They also had to pretend that the rape attempt of Joffrey never happened. Most people of the court didn’t know about it.

Jaime waited for her in the livingroom after Shae had dressed her in a golden dress. She didn’t want to look like a broken girl to Joffrey, when she first met him after this day. She wanted to appear strong and in some kind of way like a queen.

Jaime was the opposite of her. He wore a plain, simple and black jerkin, but still he looked handsome. Sansa didn’t care about that right now.

„Shall we go?“ Sansa asked him cold and he offered his arm. Sansa took it stiff and the two headed to the diningroom of the king. There was still a distance between them, but Sansa knew that Lord Tywin would have her hanged her, if she would shame his son and show that. Their appearance had to be preserved.

At the feast they set next to each other on a table near to the king, but not too close. They didn’t talk to each other, even though Sansa knew that Jaime wished for an conversation, but it was her way to punish him a bit and to show him, that she hadn’t forgiven him by now.

A young man limped on a stick towards them. Sansa noticed at first how handsome he was. He had brown hair and hazel eyes, and he reminded her a bit of Margaery. Sansa knew that he had to be a Tyrell.

„Good day, Lord Lannister and my lady“, he greeted them but soon turned to Sansa.  
„You are Sansa Lannister, born as a Stark, right?“

Sansa nodded and the man continued talking with his face turned to her.  
„My name is…“

„Willas Tyrell“, Jaime interrupted him with crunching teeth.

„That is exactly who I am“, Willas continued happy. „Lady Sansa? Would you like to give me the honour and take a walk through the gardens with me.“

„It would be a pleasure“, Sansa answered.

She didn’t wait for Jaime to give his permission. Cause she knew, that he would have a problem with her walking around in the gardens with a man, who was not him.   
Jaime’s hand turned into a fist as she stood up and walked around the table. Sansa knew that he was jealous, but she wanted to make him suffer for what he did yesterday. And here at the feast he couldn’t do anything to stop her. He knew that Lord Tywin didn’t want an argument between them at the feast fort he new Tyrell arrivals.

Willas offered his arm to her, she placed her hand on it and the two headed to the gardens.

„You are the most beautifull lady I have ever seen, Lady Sansa“, he started the conversation.  
Sansa blushed. It was the first time in her life, that a man, who was not Jaime called her pretty.  
Well, Joffrey also did, Sansa reminded herself and a cold shiver ran down her back, but she stayed friendly.  
„You are to kind, mylord.“

„I am allways attracted to pretty women and you are truly beautifull. I hope Ser Jaime treats you as you deserve. If not, I think I can fix that for you.“

Sansa laughed.  
„There is no need for that, I could not wish a better husband than Jaime is. He is allways there for me and he protects me. Sometimes a bit too much I think.“

„That’s good to hear. If you weren’t already wed, I think I would propose to you myself, Lady Sansa.“

Sansa was shocked by this statement from someone she hardly knew.   
She felt like she would cheat on Jaime and suddenly she also felt bad about walking around with a stranger man. Willas was truly charming and handsome, but the truth was, that she was married to another man and didn’t know him.   
It was selfish of her to use Lord Willas to punish Jaime for something he did and of course it was not right for a married lady to be alone with a man, who was not her husband.   
Her throat became dry and she felt, like she had no air left in her lungs, but Sansa found her composure back and answered as if nothing was going on her head.

„You shouldn’t say something like that, Lord Willas and I think we have to get back to feast now. The others will start to wonder were we are.“

Sansa saw that Willas realised, he had said something wrong. But he acted like nothing happened and just agreed with her and leaded her back inside the Red Keep.

An angry looking Jaime was waiting for them at the table. He just grapped her hand and took her off the diningroom after he called out, that he and his wife would go back to their chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, you will find out, because of what Jaime is so angry and I will include Cersei again.


End file.
